El Dia mas Feliz
by saske92
Summary: Que rompan tu corazón en lo que sería el día más feliz de su vida, se necesita una gran cantidad de amor para sanar y vendría de una fuente muy poco probable. Con el apoyo de sus amigos y familiares, ¿podrá Tsuna seguir adelante Y empezar de nuevo con la persona que espero por el mucho tiempo? Tsuna x Haru. Centrado en la mafia.
1. Habla ahora o Calla para siempre

**El Día Más Feliz.**

Escrito por: OzoraWings

Traducido por: Saske92

Inspirado en

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

Link de la historia original:

http*:*/www.*fanfiction.*net/*s/8311956*/1/*

* * *

Capitulo.01.

Para Tsunayoshi, el día de su boda no era sólo importante para su novia, sino que también tenía por motivo el día más feliz de _su_ vida, el cual iba a ser, pero no fue así.

Tenía algunas dudas acerca de tener una ceremonia con la iglesia, él no creía que fuera correcto presentarse ante Dios. Después de haber hecho tantas cosas terribles en su vida. Pero el no se opuso, porque su futura esposa se lo había pedido.

A su lado estaba su dulce amor, Kyoko. Y en medio de ellos estaba el sacerdote, que tenía la Biblia abierta y lista para dar comienzo. Los bancos estaban llenos de familiares y amigos, charlando entre ellos en silencio. Era una casa llena, que agradecidos por Tsunayoshi, aunque se avergonzara de ser el centro de tanta atención aun no podía manejar las reuniones afuera.

Así que ahí estaba, de pie en un traje nuevo, esperando a su mejor hombre para dar la cara, para que la boda pudiera comenzar, sino tendría que hablar sobre esto más tarde. Pero Tsunayoshi sabía que Gokudera no iba a llegar tarde a menos que su vida estuviera entre la vida y la muerte. Debido a que el albino había estado tan eufórico cuando Tsuna le pregunto si quería hacer los honores.

Tsuna juró que había visto destellos. Él había visto _muchos_ destellos en el.

Miró entre los invitados buscándolo para ver, lo que Reborn le había dicho una y otra vez. Para terminar y encontrar algo más adecuado de un jefe de la mafia. Y Kyoko, vagamente pensando en lo hermosa que se veía en el vestido blanco que tenia puesto. Cuando las puertas dobles de la Iglesia se abrieron mostrando una grieta; Gokudera se deslizó en silencio, todo el mundo se volvió para mirar al que había llegado tarde.

La Sonrisa de Tsunayoshi se derrumbo de su cara, cuando vio los ojos resplandecientes de su mano derecha. Aunque el guardián estaba haciendo un buen trabajo de mantener su cara tranquila _"cortesía de Reborn_" Hayato no pudo mantener la emoción de sus ojos, que le decían al castaño que algo andaba muy mal.

– "J-jefe, yo-lo siento por llegar tarde en un día tan importante, usted tiene mis más sinceras disculpas"- Gokudera murmuró en un tono que era lo bastante alto para que todo el mundo escuche lo que él había dicho, sin gritos ni inclinándose varias veces, como si lo hubiera hecho antes.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se desviaron a Kyoko quien estaba en el medio delante del altar.

Los ojos de Tsunayoshi se endurecieron; no le gustaba esto. Dio un paso adelante, el castaño intervino suavemente al albino el único paso que mostró en el pasillo, sé detuvo y se puso al hombre en frente de él.

– "¿Qué tiene de malo?" – preguntó él, con las manos en los hombros de su amigo para tranquilizarse, y asintiendo brevemente a Reborn, que se había dado cuenta en la detección de los problemas de fondo.

Gokudera hizo una mueca, y palideció considerablemente, antes de mirar a todos los huéspedes y suspiró: no sólo podía gritar, no con tanta gente alrededor. Así que con ese pensamiento, él se inclinó al oído de su jefe y le susurró palabras que se sentía como ácido en su lengua, porque lo que tenía que decir seguramente le rompería el corazón al Décimo.

Tsunayoshi se sentía ahogado, antes de mirar a Gokudera, quien se había alejado y luego a Reborn, cuyos ojos se habían agudizado como lo había estado escuchando y luego a su padre que se había percatado. Sus oídos habían tomado las palabras que tenía que decir Hayato.

– "Es... ¿Estás seguro?" – el castaño le preguntó, una vez que había encontrado su voz, aunque sabía que era absurdo cuestionar las fuentes de su guardián. Sino que eran el mejor, después de todo, y estaba seguro de que Gokudera cortaría su propio brazo antes de darle _cualquier_ información, incluso si había una pequeña duda.

Hayato fue a abrir la boca, pero Tsunayoshi negó con la cabeza y sonrió débilmente a él, para decirle a su amigo que no era necesario

– "Perdona que te puse en esta posición"– el joven Vongola le habló con ternura, que se volvió más pálido que su mano derecha. Si es posible, antes de que el guardián hiciera una leve reverencia, murmurando un "jefe" antes de despedirse, antes de bajar a un lado.

– "Mukuro" – llamo Tsunayoshi.

El ilusionista, que había estado observando la interacción con atención, se animó al oír su nombre y desenvolvió del brazo de Chrome, una vez que vio el gesto de la mano de su jefe que le llamo de nuevo. De pie en el asiento, se dirigió hacia los lados para evitar chocar con la gente. Y a su vez, trató de moverse fuera del camino, antes de caminar rápidamente por el pasillo lleno de pétalos dispersos para llegar al Vongola.

Tirando del hombre frente a él, más cerca. Tsunayoshi mantuvo su voz baja, por lo que sería inaudito susurrando en los oídos

– "Mukuro, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"

Rokudo se detuvo por un momento, lo que habría echado de menos, era que ¿alguien atacara una de sus fuerzas aliadas o a los Vongola? Aunque él empujó esos pensamientos. Porque por muy importante que fuera la boda del Décimo, el ilusionista estaba seguro de que si alguien estaba en peligro, haría caso omiso de sus propias necesidades y haría lo que él pensaba que era mejor. Esa era la clase de hombre en que se convirtió.

– "Por supuesto"– respondió, después de una risa teñida.

– "Necesito que hagas una ilusión multicapa para mí. La primera será la de mantener ocupado a los huéspedes y la segundo… bueno… quiero que encubras lo que va a pasar" – Tsunayoshi explicó, porque lo que iba a suceder, no era algo que deseaba que todo el mundo conociera o fuera a intervenir, ya que era bastante embarazoso– "¿Está bien?"

Mukuro levantó una ceja, antes de mirar a los tres hombres fuertes que habían llegado a estar detrás de Sawada, tal vez algo _estaba_ mal

– "Sera un placer, Sawada Tsunayoshi" – él estuvo de acuerdo, su recompensa era la sonrisa más mediocre que jamás había visto en el castaño.

Se pregunto qué podría hacer para que su jefe obtuviera una expresión tan triste, aunque él no lo cuestionó sin embargo, como fue empujado suavemente con su compañero a un lado, junto a su tutor.

Tsunayoshi dio unas palmadas para llamar la atención de todos, mientras mira a algunos rostros en particular. Enma, que estaba sentado con su mano derecha, a la izquierda en la primera fila. Su madre, que también estaba en la primera fila, sólo a la derecha, y luego a sus guardianes, que estaban dispersos cerca, buscándolos entre la gente, sino que probablemente podía ver directamente a través de él en estos momentos.

– "Estoy muy apenado con todos por la espera "– dijo en un tono de voz fuerte, que Reborn le había enseñado a utilizar, contemplando el rostro de Kyoko en el rabillo del ojo mientras se inclinaba, antes de enderezarse a sí mismo

– "Gokudera-kun también envía su más sincera disculpa de corazón Así que para compensar por ello, mi ilusionista actuará para ustedes "– Tsuna sabía que no estaba engañando a nadie. Apenas, casi todos sus amigos están en la mafia y aunque su actuación fue de primera, nada tenía sentido, y aunque en el bajo mundo había aprendido a leer entre líneas.

– "Mukuro" – el castaño asintió con la cabeza para que empezara, ya que el hombre asintió con la cabeza hacia atrás, antes de dar un paso adelante y la invocación de su arma, mientras que bloquea el paso y oculta el área detrás de él. En el mismo momento, esperaba que pudiera mantener la atención de todos.

Tsunayoshi se volvió al padre y a kyoko sintió un escalofrío, era suficiente demostrar que la parte de atrás de la iglesia estaba cerrada, como lo había pedido. En cuanto al sacerdote, que parecía viejo y sabio mientras volvía a mirar nuevamente.

– "Me disculpo por esto, pero… ¿puede darnos un minuto? Le prometo que se compensaran los problemas" – hizo una pausa, antes lo observo y suspiró mostrando su consentimiento.

– "T-Tsu-kun, ¿qué pasa?" – preguntó, kyoko perpleja mientras la confusión estaba en su rostro.

Mientras su novio se volvió hacia ella. Mirando al sacerdote, que se había alejado para darles un poco de espacio.

– "¿ha pasado algo?" – su voz era cautelosa.

Tsunayoshi la miró a los ojos, que se habían inclinado ligeramente en los últimos años. Se abrieron más, tornándose ámbar, no fue necesario usar tanto poder para leer en ella, pero él quería estar _completamente_ seguro

– "Sí, Kyoko-chan "– hizo una pausa y suspiro– " algo anda mal"

La mujer parpadeó, su frente se profundizo aún más con una muestra de miedo.

– "E-entonces "–titubeo.

– "Kyoko-chan… ¿tienes una aventura?" –preguntó, Tsunayoshi. Interrumpiéndola por completo.

Sus palabras fueron pronunciadas sin emoción y ella se estremeció, tambaleándose un paso atrás mientras los demás que estaban detrás de él en silencio.

"¿P-por qué –e?" –pregunto nerviosa.

Tsunayoshi observó mientras ella estaba nerviosa

-"Es cierto, entonces... "–comento.

Quería _gritar_, quería _llorar_, había invertido tanto esfuerzo en esta relación para que funcionara. Por lo que aún… ¿no era suficiente? ¿No era suficiente para ella? Se mordió los labios con un gemido, apartó su expresión mostrando una sonrisa, a pesar de que la expresión de su familia fue una mueca de dolor.

– "Kyoko-chan"– su tono era suave. Suave, a pesar de su agitación interna.

Cruzando la distancia entre ellos, Tsuna plantó sus dos manos sobre sus hombros desnudos y la sintió tensa

– "Sólo dime la verdad, no te preocupes… no me voy a enojar"

Ella lo miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos, los labios brillantes entreabierta y al borde de las lágrimas

– "Te prometo, sólo quiero la verdad"– comento con una sonrisa.

Un roció salado recorrió por sus mejillas, un sollozo salió de boca y su cuerpo se estremeció.

– "Lo siento, T-Tsu-kun, realmente lo siento mucho"– gritó, mientras apretaba el estómago con una mano y llevo la otra a los ojos. Donde intentó infructuosamente detener las lágrimas.

– "J-jefe"– comento Mukuro un poco alertado, aunque Tsuna levantó una mano en la dirección del hombre para silenciar a su guardián, su fuero interno se volvió en contra de esa decisión, diciendo que necesitaba escucharlo, y sabía que al hacer caso omiso de ese sentimiento, que él lo lamentaría más tarde.

– "E-Es que... me sentía sola, lo sé. Ya sé que es egoísta de mi parte"– ella gimió, mientras negaba con la cabeza, su velo se desprendió, y algunos de los pines de su cabello cayeron. Algunos mechones de su pelo largo salieron completamente

– "Yo sé lo duro que te esforzaste para regresar a casa por mi todos los días. y si te perdías s-siempre lo compensabas. A pesar que yo sabia que llegabas agotado por causa de eso " ella lloró.

El corazón de Tsunayoshi, se contrajo. Dios era _estrecho_; como si alguien lo hubieran aplastado debajo de un zapato. Seguido de náuseas, nunca se había sentido tan enfermo antes y pensó que era una estupidez, porque había sido seguramente por cosas peores. ¿Acaso la había?

Le habían disparado varias veces, ha sido apuñalado y mordido, ha sido pateado y golpeado. Él había pasado por todo tipo de daño físico posible.

_No, no es peor, esto es mucho peor…_

Su estómago se retorcía y giraba, y su piel ardía de dolor.

–"Ya veo…" murmuró, mientras su sonrisa se estremecía, le dolía mantenerla allí, fue _agotador_ mantenerla, pero él insistió.

–"P-pero yo realmente, realmente te amo, Tsu-kun, yo…"– su voz murió en su garganta como un dedo hizo su camino hacia sus labios, diciéndole que se detenga.

Oh por favor deténganla, porque el no sabia si podría aguantar sus palabras, no sabía si el Secondo, la Re-Encarnación de Primo, el mas poderoso jefe. Podía soportarlo sin perder lo que habría sido el desayuno. Estaba demasiado nervioso para comer, o si podría aguantar las ganas llorar, y eso era algo que no iba a hacer.

–"Lo siento por haberte dejado sola"– murmuró, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Y una pequeña parte de él exigía

Uno el por qué _él_ se estaba disculpando. Respiró hondo para tratar de resolver el dilema el mismo; limpio sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. Como él ahuecó sus mejillas, _muy_ tiernamente.

–"Lo siento... Kyoko-san, pero me voy a casa"– dijo suavemente.

Que hizo sollozar de nuevo a la joven, aferrándose a él con sus manos. Antes de que pudiera apartarlas de su rostro.

–"P-por favor, por favor, Tsu-kun. No me decías que me has amado desde…desde la escuela media, y- yo también, Poco después. Y-y tu has sido el tipo de persona…la mas impresionante y... "–ella gimió, apretando sus manos después de cada palabra.

Y él deseaba que ella no hiciera eso, él deseó que no rogara, no a causa de esto. No ahora.

Se mordió los labios en una ligera mueca de desprecio, Tsunayoshi apartó las manos de ella. Y se sentía _frío_, sentían frío y solitario

–"... He sido siempre bueno para nada... y yo pensé... que en parte lo había resuelto…" él desvió la mirada para un segundo, antes de llenarse de aire y retomar su mirada naranja– "pero si yo _todavía_ no tengo lo suficiente, Kyoko-san... nunca seré lo… "

Inclinándose hacia adelante, e inclinando un poco la cabeza. La besó en la mejilla, sus labios rozaron sobre su _ardiente_ piel, ya que se había vuelto tan frío

–"Gracias por tus sentimientos, Kyoko-san, pero esto es un adiós" –alejándose, se sentía débil, apenas llego a Mukuro. Cuando sintió que todos los ojos estaban fijos en él, y él supo entonces, por el _camino_ que lo estaban observando, que habían visto _todo_.

–"M-Mukuro?" –tartamudeó, buscando entre su guardián y todos los ceños fruncidos y lágrimas en el salón.

Sino que _sabía_, que vieron, y de repente se sintió el doble de mal. Ya que todo el mundo estaba congelado en su lugar, incluso Kyoko, quien lo miraba con horror.

El ilusionista negó con la cabeza a modo de disculpa, los gritos de Kyoko había roto la pared falsa que había puesto en su lugar, había tratado de decirle a su jefe. Pero él estaba demasiado preocupado y ahora el guardián sabía por qué, y no podía dejar de sentir una mezcla de emoción, al igual que todos los demás en esta iglesia.

–"¡E-espera, T-Tsu-kun!" – Kyoko gritó, llamo mientras temblaba asida de el, viendo como su vida se desmorona alrededor lentamente, _rápidamente_.

Tsunayoshi sintió su corazón detenerse con su contacto y le hizo sentir mucho peor, pues no tenía fuerzas para ello. Él no sabía qué otra cosa hacer, todo lo que quería en ese momento era una lugar oscuro y la cama, eso es todo. Quería salir de esta ropa y estar fuera de esta iglesia.

–"Un paso atrás, mujer"– el castaño miró vagamente a su guardián de la nube, quien acababa de separarlos, mientras los apartaba con sus tonfas en mano mientras lo apretaba contra su pecho, miro como le dolía , como aun mas lagrimas caían nuevamente. Aunque Tsunayoshi no prestaba atención a nada de esto mientras miraba a Kyoya, que estaba mirando hacia atrás, algo poco frecuente parpadeando ligeramente sus ojos inclinados.

Tsunayoshi parpadeó fuera de su aturdimiento y trató de ensanchar su sonrisa como agradecimiento, asintiendo con la cabeza antes de girar a la atención de la multitud de personas, que se encontraban perdidos en cuanto a lo que debían hacer.

– "Estoy muy arrepentido porque ustedes han tenido que presenciar este... "–se inclinó, de forma japonés ya que por sus venas corría el orgullo, a pesar de estar en Italia.

–" y sé que todos ustedes han tomado parte de su tiempo para asistir, pero me temo que la boda no se realizara. Sin embargo, ustedes todavía están invitados a regresar a la mansión Vongola para la cena. Seguro que ustedes han cancelado sus planes por mi"

Irguiéndose, miró a todos los rostros que estaban a punto de protestar, y se echó a reír, y el sonido sucio y sin sentido del humor.

– "No es realmente ningún problema y va a ser un placer"– sonrió.

Se sentía cansado. Se sentía tan cansado.

–"Entiendo que todos ustedes han traído su propio transporte, por lo que en el Salón Comedor, la comida será servida en una hora, todo el que tiene otros asuntos que atender pueden hacerlos, y puede reprogramarlos. Ahora, si me disculpan…"

_Porque estoy tratando de seguir demasiado con esto_.

–"Reborn"– llamó el castaño mientras se volvía hacia su izquierda, tratando de no mirar las caras de su padre o la de incredulidad de Gokudera. Mientras que dicho hombre se limitó a asentir a su nombre– "¿podría llamar Tito y pedirle a el y a todos los demás para que empiece a preparar la cena? "– se preguntó.

Reborn se quedó allí por un tiempo, sus ojos penetrantes realizaban un análisis de su alumno, él se habría negado. Pero se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que el más pequeño, comprendería a Tsunayoshi, y mientras que él odiaba la cara que Tsuna le mostraba, sabía que echar sal en la herida no ayudaría en nada.

Tsunayoshi puso de pie, lo miro por un momento. Mientras Reborn llevo la mano al bolsillo y tomo su teléfono, hasta que vio a Hana cerca. Abriendo camino por el pasillo, La inteligente y sarcástica Hana. Después de haber abandonado su asiento y estaba a punto de llegar cuando Mukuro se metió en su camino.

–"Estás en el camino, idiota"– gruñó ella, con los puños cerrados a ambos lados de ella mientras miraba mortalmente al albino que había palidecido gradualmente más y más, cuanto más había visto a su mejor amiga y a Tsuna interactuar y se había golpeado llegado finalmente hasta explotar.

Mukuro la miró fríamente, antes de sacar a sus habituales sonrisas y riendo con su risa habitual, como es normal, no lo era. Él podría _sentir_ el quebrantamiento de su jefe, y eso lo hizo sentir un poco más incómodo y poco más la protección de el.

– "Si quiere hablar con la mujer infiel, puede hablar con ella más tarde"

Hana casi noto enojo en el tono de voz, e incluso hecho un vistazo a su mejor amiga, que estaba tratando desesperadamente de evitar al guardián de la nube, y negó con la cabeza. Mientras volvió su vista por un momento.

– "Yo me encargo de ella más tarde"– a pesar de lo que la gente puede o no puede pensar, lo que estaba mal esto era malo. Y Hana no daría el pésame. Sobre todo cuando la víctima es el hombre con el que ha estado viviendo desde que se casó con su marido.

Que había llegado a conocer mucho mejor a Tsuna, ya que el tiempo juntos en la escuela, y ella lo reconoció como uno de los pocos hombres decentes alrededor.

Mukuro parecía a punto de protestar, cuando el castaño le palmeó el hombro y se colocó delante

–"Lo siento, Hana. Por favor, ¿hay algo que necesitas?" -preguntó con una voz gruesa. Tratando de hablar sobre el escalón.

Mientras se sentía tan abatido y pesado.

Hana sintió tener algo, era un límite para ser amable, y nadie parece haberle dicho eso a él. Se mordió el labio; aun frunciendo el ceño. Ella se adelantó e hizo lo que casi todo el mundo quería hacer, ella lo arrastró a un apretado abrazo.

Sus brazos envueltos con fuerza alrededor de sus hombros

–"¡Tu no la escucharas! Al final Muéstrame esa cara después de hoy"

Hana sintió el hombre ahogarse, ¿por qué no podía simplemente llorar? nadie lo culpa o lo miraría con desprecio o lo vería débil, y si lo hicieran tendrían que lidiar con ella.

Ella había apoyado el asunto de la mafia cuando su relación con Ryohei empezó en serio, pero a ella no le importaba. No le importaba lo fuertes que eran…pero este hombre debe ser capaz de mostrar sus emociones, muy fuertes en este momento.

Tsuna se tensó, él no quería esto, no ahora y, ciertamente, no aquí; que tuvieran lástima por él lo irritaba tanto, pero lo que realmente no quería era bondad. Porque estaba seguro de que en cuanto se relajara; se quebraría por completo, y él no podía permitirse hacer eso ahora.

No solo porque preocuparía a todos los que conocía, sino que podrían ser blancos de cualquier ataque.

El castaño se revisa mentalmente para ver si su sonrisa seguía en su sitio, antes de que sacara a la mujer fuera de sus hombros y me sentí mal por _Hana_, la mejor amiga de kyoko. No deseaba que hubiera altercado entre ellas.

–"No es necesario que te preocupes por mí"–dijo justo a tiempo a Ryohei para que este al lado de su esposa, que parecía un fantasma. Y su alma se retorcía dentro de sí mismo– "si digo que estoy bien, entonces yo… "Estoy bien".

El Guardián del sol negó con la cabeza

– "No. Por eso tenemos que estar…"– hizo pausar a Tsuna. El boxeador había crecido tanto en los últimos años. Se había calmado y sabía cuándo era el momento de ser extremo y cuando no.

El castaño se compuso, de un estremecimiento que apenas contuvo. Y para la gente común, él se habría visto muy bien. Tal vez un poco acabado, pero está bien.

Pero estos no eran personas comunes, eran sus amigos. Que lo habían conocido desde que era un adolescente, amigos que él había protegido, y que les devolvió el favor. Esta gente era simpática y familiar que se hizo cargo de él, así que fue fácil para ellos saber lo mucho que estaba sufriendo en estos momentos. Las manos de Tsunayoshi se apartaron de los hombros de Hana

– "Les agradezco, porque se dieron cuenta. No se equivocan"– sonrió, apenas capaz de mantener la calma, y callando en el los gritos continuos de kyoko–"Es evidente ahora, que no podía hacerla feliz. Ella puede seguir adelante y vivir la vida que quería "–el calor se apoderó de él y él se tambaleó ligeramente.

–"Tsuna..." – Ryohei frunció el ceño, a punto de decir algo más cuando el, lo palmeo.

–"Onii-san, yo…"–susurro.

–"¡Tsu-kun!" –Kyoko se lamentó, detuvo sus palabras.

Cuando el hecho un vistazo hacia ella y en el estado en que se encontraba; Kyoya aún la sostenía de espalda con un gesto de fastidio y disgusto, con su brazo alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos extendidos en su dirección.

Tsunayoshi sentía un dolor de cabeza y su cuerpo estaba empezando a ser tan increíblemente pesado y doloroso. Y se encontró con que no podía mirarla, porque no sólo hacía que se sintiera culpable y por haberla hecho entristecer.

Eso lo hacía sentir aún peor. Se Volvió a Ryohei y su esposa, trató mantener la calma frente a ellos. Lo mejor era no enseñarles nada. Pues estaban de pie junto a él y no a ella. Su hermano y su amiga, y todavía estaban aquí con él.

–"He hecho todo lo que puedo con Kyoko-san, por favor cuiden de ella esta noche. Para que no haga nada estúpido"– él hizo una mueca y se inclinó. Ryohei, su jefe se estaba empujando demasiado lejos esta vez

–"tienes mi permiso para quedarse con ella y atenderla hasta que... se recupere. Sus trabajos estarán en espera hasta nuevo aviso"

"P-Pero _¿Y tú?"_ –comento.

–"Tú eres su hermano, Oni-san. Está llorando y molesta, y sé lo mucho que quiere ir más allá… No me importa lo más mínimo, porque ella te necesita"– explicó Tsuna, mientras que más y más de su corazón se erosionaba, cómo aun estaba haciéndolo, era un misterio, incluso para él.

Los labios del guardián fruncieron el ceño y la frente de punto más profundo y más profundo

–"Ella puede ser mi hermanita, y yo la quiero, pero tú también eres mi hermano pequeño y me encanta_ que…_ "pudo haber pedido que Tsuna lo llamara" hermano mayor «por capricho, en lo que parece una eternidad. Pero después de haber pasado por muchas cosas juntos, él honestamente considero la pequeña familia que formo.

–"Soy consciente de eso…"– Tsunayoshi se inclinó de nuevo, antes de casi saltando de su piel por completo como una gran mano plantado a si mismo en su hombro frágil, girando sobre sus talones, se acomodó al ver a su padre.

–"Tsuna..."

–"Está bien" –el castaño, contesto seguro. y de repente lo peor ocurrió, sus oídos habían comenzado a zumbar y se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. y las paredes de la iglesia sintieron que estaban encerrándolo y lo hacía sentirse asfixiado –"Esta bien "

_Está bien, está bien, está bien, está bien_.

–"Tsu-kun!" –se volvió a su nombre, pero sabía de antemano quien era. No era sólo la voz que goteaba por la preocupación, era porque sólo dos personas lo llaman así. Sus ojos se posaron en su madre, excluida que acababa de verlo, no sólo ambos Ryohei y su esposa, pero Mukuro.

–"Ah, mamá"– dijo, y sintió como que algo estaba saliendo de su boca y quemaba su garganta. Mientras se agrandaba esa lugar desagradable, era doloroso y habría dado cualquier cosa por dejarlo; el quería que se detuviera–"Siento que hayas tenido que ver todo eso, estas... estás bien?" -preguntó con suavidad.

Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de la mujer

– "Tsu-Tsu-kun, ... yo ..." – ella no sabía qué decir, ella no sabía qué hacer, había dejado su asiento tan pronto como ella se había recuperado del susto. la intención de dar a su hijo el abrazo de su vida, pero ahora sabía que no podía, que podía sentir que él no quiere que lo toquen en este momento, y que toda forma de bondad mostrada sólo le dolía más, que pudo decir y eso la mantenía perdida en lo que debía hacer.

–"Tsuna!" – llegó otra voz de aliento desde el fondo del pasillo, tuvo que mirar más allá de todas las otras personas que estaban empezando a reunir en torno a él, a Yamamoto. Que se tambaleaba en el camino, y el hombre todavía estaba acostumbrando a las muletas de su última misión y sus tres costillas rotas no estaban ayudando con el asunto.

Aunque, después de Yamamoto, más y más personas estaban llamando para él, cada vez más cerca, y él se sentía cada vez más asfixiado, necesitaba aire, necesitaba espacio y tenía que conseguirlo, antes de caer hacia abajo. Porque con toda honestidad, se sentía a punto de derrumbarse porque aun se escuchaban más y más voces entremezcladas.

Estaba empezando entender por qué Hibari le gustaba estar solo.

No podía respirar, estaba de pie, todavía estaba en pie.

¡Consciente todavía!, pero él no podía respirar, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba oxígeno, tenía que alejarse de todos. Pero se encontró con que no podía moverse, sus pies no estaban funcionando, que estaba atrapado en medio de una multitud de personas interesadas y ¡no podía moverse! Su voz estaba atascado en su garganta y su corazón latía dolorosamente en su pecho y le ¡faltaba el aire!

Tsuna estaba gritando por dentro, se estaba muriendo por dentro, antes de que una mano firme agarrara alrededor de la muñeca y tiró de él hacia fuera de la muchedumbre y lejos de su novia llorando. Y con ese único toque, él podía respirar de nuevo, inhaló audiblemente mientras llenaba sus pulmones e ignoró el dolor ardiente que le había causado ella.

Le tomó un tiempo para entender que estaba siendo arrastrado fuera del lugar, y él no podía negarse a sí mismo de lo que quería, así que siguió a la persona como una sombra mientras era arrastrado a lo largo y esperaba que sus piernas no se dieran por vencido en él, Dios ya que temblaba bajo su propio peso, tambaleante y frágil, como él mismo recordó a poner un pie delante del otro.

_Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Uno, dos. Uno, dos..._

–"Puedes descansar ahora, Tsuna-san."

Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba muy lejos de la iglesia, estaba en uno de sus parques favoritos, y en su lugar secreto. Que él le había dicho a sólo unas pocas personas seleccionadas alrededor. Él parpadeó sus ojos legañosos a ver, porque sabía de quien era esa voz, en todo caso. Su mirada aterrizó y una mujer de cabello negro frunciendo el ceño y con una media sonrisa.

Ah, sí conocía a esta mujer, la conocía muy bien, esta era…

–"Haru"

* * *

_**hola a todos y como lo prometido es deuda A OozoraWings aqui esta la traduccion de la historia y pues claro que habia leido el capitulo 3 que me gusto por cierto...bueno espero les guste pedi el permiso a la autora y espero que ella le guste.**_


	2. Novio Fugitivo

**El Día Más Feliz.**

Escrito por: OzoraWings

Traducido por: Saske92

Inspirado en

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

Link de la historia original:

s/8311956/3/Happiest-Day

**Chapter.02: **

**Novio Fugitivo**

Haru ha sido amiga de Kyoko durante años. Ellas han sido amigas desde la escuela al conocer a Tsuna. Se llevaban bien y aunque tenía Kyoko a Hana, Haru se volvió la segunda mejor amiga más cercana. Pero al descubrir sobre la herencia de Tsuna, se hicieron más cercanas. Podían hablar de las cosas entre ellas, Que de otra forma no hubieran podido.

Tenían una comprensión por los demás, La preocupación, las lágrimas que compartieron y las luchas que presenciaron, fortaleció aun más el vínculo entre ambas. Ninguna otra cosa podría comprar como el estar juntas.

Un mundo donde la vida y la muerte se retorcían y se mezclaba. Las líneas de lo que era borroso y la real violencia se convirtieron en el único camino.

A través de los años habían visto rostros que nadie fuera de su círculo familiar podía ver. Tuvieron que hacerse fuertes para el mundo en que se vieron obligadas a ser parte. Oraban tan fuerte y lloraban en silencio. Ellas junto a sus padres los apoyaron y hacían lo que podían.

El viaje al futuro les había enseñado. A pesar de lo que han aprendido y lo que pasaron, ellas decidieron quedarse. Había sido difícil para Haru y Kyoko.

Kyoko estaría involucrada por su hermano que era un guardián, no importa lo duro que tratara de alejarse de ella. Pero para Haru, no tenía razón_" Era probable que sería lo mejor permanecer lejos. La relación con sus padres había sobrevivido por una cosa."_

Pero no podía, su corazón no…_ no podía dejarla._ Ella amaba a Tsuna, no podía dejarlo, no por un titulo. Ésa decisión cambió su vida, no podía negarlo. Empujó a la gente que se preocupaba por ella amigos, familia, muy Lejos. Lo hizo tan amablemente como fue posible, de manera que la gente no sería capaz de hablar o entrar en argumentos en contra, no salir tanto como solía hacerlo. Las cosas se restringieron deliberadamente.

Aun así, ella nunca lo lamentó. Incluso cuando Kyoko y Tsuna finalmente admitieron sus sentimientos delante de los demás. Ella siguió caminando. No iba a dejar que ella se molestara en ello. Dos de las personas que más quería estaban enamoradas y felices, y ella por amabilidad no se atrevía a decir nada al respecto.

Fue cuando cumplió dieciocho años y el noveno de familia Vongola había muerto. La familia de Tsuna no estaba lista pero no tenía otra opción antes de que surgieran más problemas. No podía luchar contra ese destino.

Él tuvo que tomar responsabilidad por haber aceptado el anillo Vongola y tuvo que asumir su papel. La ceremonia de la herencia se realizo sin problemas y él era el más joven en la historia de los jefes Vongola.

Cuando Tsuna tenía el poder, las repercusiones debían esperarse. Tres meses después de la ceremonia recibió Haru recibió una visita de Reborn. Se había sorprendido, el debía estar en Italia. Pero las razones por las que estaba de pie en su puerta frente a ella se hicieron evidentes.

– "En los próximos días, estarás en peligro. "Dijo mientras estaba el café frente a el, sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Ella se quedo quieta en su silla mientras sus ojos negros la miraban fijamente. Haru se sorprendió tanto y, sin embargo…

_– _"E-Entonces…"

–" Tu estarás bajo mi cuidado a partir del próximo mes "le informo Reborn.

Él había sido obligado a venir por la protección de Haru. Se le ordeno guardar y estar con ella. Se había pasado el tiempo en que Tsuna podía pasar por alto a Reborn. Ahora Tsunayoshi era su jefe y ahora que le habían quitado la tutoría, no podía discutir sobre las decisiones que tomara.

Eso no significa que Reborn no era feliz, Tsuna podría haber enviado a algunos de los cientos de hombres bajo su mando. En vez de venir el y no tener en cuenta su seguridad. Reborn maldijo a Tsuna que se preocupaba demasiado por los demás excepto por sí mismo.

–" Pero...y Tsuna-san?_ "pregunto_ ella con preocupación.

El tutor no respondió.

_Haru sabía que Tsuna no podía seguir haciendo esto, que algún le costaría más de lo que podría pagar._

Habían pasado una hora sentados en un incomodo silencio, ambos deseaban que Tsuna comenzara a pensar más en sí mismo. Cuando Haru tuvo una idea. De inmediato Reborn, lo haría más tarde.

Reborn observo como los ojos de Haru se iluminaron con determinación y se volvió hacia él seriedad y llena de propósito. Enviando un escalofrió por la columna vertebral del hombre, recordándole mucho a Tsuna en sus últimos años cuando era más joven. Pero ese no era el punto, Haru _quería _hacer algo y había puesto sus pensamientos en ello.

–" Reborn-san, quiero pedirle un favor "– dijo la joven. Al mirar los ojos del asesino y el asintió con la cabeza–" Quiero que me entrene".

Reborn palideció, sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par, como esta _valiente-estúpida_ mujer lo miro con determinación. No iba a dejarse llevar, pero no era una buena idea todavía.

–" Esas no son mis órdenes "–respondió secamente Reborn casi sin problemas. Al permitirse hablar, aunque seguía pensando en la idea. Y sin embargo no era del todo tonto.

Se detuvo a pensar en la necesidad de protección, pero la solicitud de Haru debía ser atendida. Haru negó tercamente con la cabeza, su pelo largo rizado saltaba con el movimiento.

– " No puede ser, pero no esta en contra de ellas tampoco. Yo estoy bajo su cuidado. Además Tsuna-san no dijo nada de cualquier otra cosa que te lo impida"

Reborn suspiró. La hermosura de la chica _Supuso que era otra cosa que compartían. Sus ojos observaron al recorrer la figura de la mujer y vio como se tensaba al parecer se había dado cuenta. Era pequeña, pero a diferencia de la mujer mas delgada con algunos rasgos de deportista. Había algunos músculos tonificados y un sólido pecho, un buen par de ojos y lo más importante…_ _y la disposición para hacer lo que quisiera._

Pero aún así, incluso si había algo con que trabajar, e incluso si hubiera beneficios, Reborn se sintió vacilante.

–" Tsuna todavía se va a casar "–A pesar de que era cruel presionar en la herida abierta, si esto iba a funcionar. Necesitaba ver su resolución.

Los ojos de Haru se abrieron por un momento. Luego sus ojos regresaron a su lugar y una sonrisa de alegría se hallo en sus labios brillantes.

–_"_Lo sé."

–" Esto no hará que esté más cerca de ti. "

– _"_Lo sé."

Los ojos de Reborn se estrecharon y un brillo cauteloso y lleno de peligro se mostro.

_– _"Sin Protección, tendrás que hacer tu trabajo. Tendrás que mantenerte con vida sin importar el precio de lo que vendrá. Tendrá que asesinar y sonreír a pesar de eso. Porque si no mueren, mataran a Tsuna."

Haru se quedó en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había que hacer y después de unos minutos en el que el reloj hizo tic-tac, asintió con la cabeza

–" Lo sé. "

Reborn sonrió.

En un mes el le enseño y ella a su vez había aprendido a defenderse, a atacar y finalmente…por ultimo aprendió a matar. Había llegado el momento extremadamente difícil para ella, sino que la enfermo físicamente. Reborn no dijo nada al respecto sobre ese momento y simplemente ayudo a echar su cabello hacia atrás, como había hecho muchas veces más y un día, por fin se dio cuenta de lo que tenía.

Reborn regreso a Italia un poco más retrasado de lo que esperaba, pero antes de irse le dijo que ella había aprobado. El añadió _"Principiante"_, pero ella estaba contenta de no haber perdido el tiempo y sabia que hacer al momento que esos hombres vinieran por ella.

A veces era cuando ella caminaba ociosa como un aliado _sin embargo, ellos no debían saber que ella había sido expulsada._ Fue cuando ella estaba trabajando y ella _accidentalmente_ dejo caer algo y una bala rozo cerca de ella, no debían darse cuenta que ella sabía desde donde habían apuntado. Si, ella había aprendido y cada vez que debía ir demasiado lejos, llamaba al número de Reborn por _limpieza_.

Esa era su vida. Entre los asesinos que eran tan inteligentes para saber que ella era importante para Tsuna y tan tontos para venir detrás de ella. Y su trabajo de tecnología y comunicación, no era mucho, algunas personas podían pensar que eso no era lo que ella deseaba, pero era lo que había trabajado y que ella no deseaba oír nada acerca de eso.

Medio año antes de la boda de Tsuna y Kyoko, se fue a Italia. Reborn se había ofrecido a pagar de su bolsillo para continuar con su entrenamiento un poco más en el medio. A estar pendiente con las visitas de Tsuna y su Futura esposa. Ella vacilo, pero después de un par de días cavilando, acepto con gratitud.

Al principio, ella se alegró. Italia era un país hermoso y que del que se había perdido realmente. Kyoko y Hana _que en ese entonces se había mudado hacia tiempo con su esposo y los guardianes, por no hablar de Tsuna. Que aun hacia acelerar su corazón._ Probablemente era infantil, pero estas personas eran como una familia para ella e incluso tiempo con ellos la hacía feliz.

Hablando con Kyoko ambas seguían siendo las mismas despistadas que cuando estaban en la escuela y sin embargo _diferente_. Ambas habían perdido su brillo, habían cambiado aquella relación sincera que alguna vez tuvieron. Haru sabía que ambas eran culpables, podrían haber hablado más, podrían haberse enviado un email y podría haberlo hecho.

Esa era la primera vez que veía a Kyoko, la chica que ahora se había convertido en una mujer, una extraña.

Sería fácil decir desde otro punto de vista y decir que Haru estaba celosa. Que estaba desanimada, eso puede ser cierto. Pero Kyoko había sido como una hermana y Tsuna…Tsuna…puede ser el que se escapo. Pero ella nunca haría nada para estar en el medio, eso no sería justo y que había riesgo de perderlos a ambos.

No. El problema era que no reconocía más a Kyoko…que no sentía el mismo aprecio y que se convirtió en ira y rabia cuando la vio con un hombre desconocido, mirando al hombre de una manera no propia de una futura esposa. La pareja estaba demasiado cerca en aquel bar lleno de humo, demasiado _íntimo_ y los dos estaban a punto de salir cuando entro _pisoteando a su manera_ con el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

–" H-Haru "– tartamudeó, Kyoko.

Mientras ella quedaba sin aliento antes de quitar el brazo del hombre de su cintura y alejándose de el. Todo en un solo movimiento.

–"¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? "–comento Haru temiendo que fuera lo que pensaba. Sabía que el estomago de Kyoko estaría probablemente revuelto.

Haru, aunque fuera a responder. No tenía respuesta a esa pregunta. Había sido puro instinto lo que la había llevado a entrar a este bar fuera de la carretera después de un largo día de compras y relajación de la formación tortuosa de Reborn. Su mirada se intensifico y los espectadores pensaban que lo resguardaría.

–" Tu no deberías estar haciendo preguntas, Kyoko-chan. Yo soy la que las hace"– siseo Haru. Sus ojos parpadearon observando al hombre alto, que miraba hacia abajo con expresión confusa.

Él era un actor muy bueno o no sabía que la chica frente suyo se tomo con que estaba a punto de tener suerte.

–"¿Quién _es_ este "preguntó ella?

Kyoko se estremeció, nunca había visto tan enfadada a Haru. Y honestamente asustaba. _Esto la hizo recordar aquel momento en el que había entrado en la oficina de Tsuna en el momento equivocado y la rabia se mostraba fluyendo a su alrededor._ Esto era lo mismo

–_"_H-Haru... E-Esto no es lo que parece…"

–" Guárdatelo "–gruñó Haru. Sus dientes crujiendo unos con otros mientras trataba desesperadamente de mantener control en su temperamento y la forma en que Kyoko se estremeció y como la gente venía rodeándola a ayudarla.

Dio un paso atrás. Le dijo que iba a un trabajo muy malo.

–_"_Yo no quiero oír Tus excusas"–volvió la mirada fría y luego vio con Furor al hombre –" Entiende esto... ¿Sabes que está comprometida?"

El hombre palideció mirando tímidamente a Kyoko al negarlo. Y rápidamente se tenso cuando se dio cuenta de que la señorita que estaba furiosa no estaba equivocada.

–"¿Tú_... _me mentiste?_ "–_susurro. Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la rubia y se mordió el labio. Se volvió hacia Haru y bajo la cabeza.

–" Lo siento, por ti amigo... o quien quiera que seas. Y-yo realmente no lo sé"

–" Por favor "–murmuró Haru, tratando su expresión infantil mientras el hombre se disculpa–" por favor, sólo tiene que irse. "

La advertencia era clara y asintió con la cabeza. Solo hecho una última mirada a la rubia antes de salir del bar. Su mirada regreso.

– "H-Haru… "

–"No quiero repetirme, Kyoko-san"–los ojos de Haru se ensombrecieron, cerro fuertemente las manos–_"_Yo quiero oír… "–su voz se mezclo con su intención asesina y Kyoko trago en seco–"¿Cuánto Tiempo…?"

Kyoko parpadeo, su corazón latía contra su pecho fuertemente

–"¿P-perdón? "

–"¡¿Cuánto tiempo?!" –replico Haru con un deseo de matarla, si fuese así Kyoko no tendría ninguna posibilidad.

Mirando alrededor a los espectadores palideciendo ante las palabras de la mujer.

–"... No es lo que realmente debe de interesarte… "

– "Sí._ "_– dijo, Haru. Pregunto– " ¿Tsuna-san lo sabe? ¿Lo sabe? "

Kyoko prefería la otra pregunta, mientras empezaba a mirar mal a su amiga

–"H-Haru, p-por favor…"

–"¡¿Tienes idea de lo que Tsuna-san ha pasado y lo mucho que está haciendo por ti?!¡Dejaría el mundo por ti, hasta moriría por ti, Kyoko-san! ¿Entiendes lo que esto le haría a él?...Esta es la peor cosa que le habrías hecho posible…es como dispararle por la espalda "– exclamo Haru. Su corazón se rompía todo el tiempo por Tsuna.

Kyoko no quería oír eso…ella no quería hacer frente a lo que había hecho y frunció el ceño

– " No me hables de que nunca le haría eso a él… ¡Lo Amo! ¡Y el me AMA, Tú no tienes ningún derecho!

–" Kyoko-san, sino le dices a Tsuna-san antes de la boda. Lo hare por ti."

Kyoko se enrojeció de ira.

–" ¿De eso se trata? ¿Es ésta tu manera de tratar de detener la boda? ¡No pongas esa cara que he visto la forma en que lo miras! ¡La forma en la que actúas cerca de él! ¡Tu tratas de separarnos, tu…!"

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando un golpe llego a su mejilla. La fuerza del golpe llevo su cabeza a un lado mientras enganchaba su aliento.

–" Lo que suceda en tu relación, es tu culpa no la mía"–comento en voz baja con un toque asesino. Los ojos ocultos por el flequillo como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor.

Su brazo aun estaba en el rostro de la rubia. Apenas se escucho el aturdimiento de la taza en la mano de ella temblorosa. Se llevo la mano a la mejilla roja.

–"Realmente yo estaba contenta por ti Kyoko-san"

Ella levanto lentamente la cabeza, revelando sus ojos vidriosos

–"Pero no puedo permitir que le hagas daño…no de esta manera"–se alejo poco a poco y antes de irse comento–" ¿Le dirás tú o yo? "

Ella se fue, caminaba con pesadez en sus pasos. Había tenido una incómoda sensación en el estomago dejando el asunto así. Pero la decisión estaba ahora en manos de Kyoko. Y así era como tenía que ser. Tsuna necesitaba escucharlo de ella…Haru no podía decirle, que estaba equivocado no importando lo mucho que deseaba.

Porque si Haru lo hacía por ella, si Kyoko no hacia su deber. Se destrozaría el corazón de Tsuna.

Haru sabia como caería esa conversación, ella trato de hacerlo lo más sencillo posible para Tsuna que en su estado de Estrés y animo impulsado pensaría que simplemente todo eso era para estar con el. Estaría destrozado, trataría de no llorar y negarlo a pesar de que su intuición le decía que era verdad.

Esa es una de las razones por las que nunca envidio su intuición. Porque a veces cuando se hallaba cansado o borracho, podía ver mucho de lo defectuoso que era…cuando perdía la cordura destruía muchas veces las barreras defensivas que había construido reducidas a nada, podía ver el daño que hacía. Ver a través de las cosas, de la gente. El preferiría estar ciego.

Pero era de esperar que esa conversación nunca ocurriría…Tsuna quería decidir si era capaz de continuar o no con la boda y que ella no tuviera nada que ver en esa decisión. Haru lo quería _lo Amaba_ más de lo que podía decir, pero había algunas cosas que no haría.

Una semana antes de la boda. La volvió a ver por primera vez desde el "encuentro" en el bar. Kyoko se detuvo en su apartamento _elegido por Reborn_ mirando a Haru con los ojos ilegibles de pie en la puerta. Con poca disposición de Haru a dejarla entrar y llegar más lejos a la rubia.

–" le dije"–susurro Kyoko, antes de dar un paso atrás esperando un segundo y dando media vuelta para regresar de donde nunca debió haber salido.

Haru se quedo callada y estática. Tragando en seco antes de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta sin esperanza, sentía como perdía las fuerzas

"_Oh… Tsuna-san_… la _has perdonado otra vez_ " pensó.

No le había sorprendido realmente…lo que aun le sorprendía fue que aun era la dama de honor después de todo eso….aun lo era. Ir o no a la boda ese día, ella no estaba segura, pero era su amiga y ella celebraría su Gran día…porque eso es lo que la amistad de diez años haría.

Haru se había levantado temprano para ayudar a Kyoko a estar lista…Hizo su peinado y la maquillo muy bien. Ella y Hana ayudaron a la chica a llegar al altar donde su novio, mientras Nana se aseguraba de las fotos de recuerdo, reemplazando a Ryohei excusándolo de que el guardián no podía estar presente porque estaba ayudando a Tsuna en uno de los _asuntos, _ya que Yamamoto estaba demasiado herido.

Ella sonrió, como si no fuera doloroso o agotador y las únicas personas que no podían ser engañadas fácilmente eran a Hana y Nana. Haru suponía que vivir de esa forma; Nana vivía con un hijo que creció ocultando sus problemas sin decirle a nadie para no preocuparlos. Y Hana vivía con un hombre que tenía el mismo asunto. Tsuna era un experto y ella _apenas comenzaba a aprender que algunas emociones son más fáciles de ocultar que otras. _

Pero se las arreglo, Haru logro caminar por el pasillo con Kyoko. Y al parecer no parpadeo, antes de que ella tomara asiento. Después de que la novia entrara y se quedara en silencio al detenerse la música. Mientras que a Gokudera se le hacía tarde, _que inmediatamente llenara de preocupación_. Que Dios no lo quiera nadie, tratando de detenerlo un horrible infierno para llegar a tiempo.

Tsuna lo manejo bastante bien, al anunciar con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro y un tono avergonzado en su voz.

_–"Me temo haber perdido a mi mejor hombre, pero temo que algunas personas pierdan sus anillos. Pero lo bueno de Hayato-kun es que el es como un boomerang, sino que pronto se da a conocer. Lo siento yo no sé donde lo he perdido."_

Eso hizo reír a muchos y a pesar de que hizo sonreír a Haru. Eso no era suficiente para quitar la agitación y la impaciencia de su estomago. Mientras se movía en el banco de madera y recordarse a no jugar con los tan _bonitos _vestidos. Seria Media hora más tarde, que las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y el albino finalmente se hizo ver.

Haru volvió la mirada como los demás y congelándose en el lugar lo miro fijamente con sus ojos llenos de dudas y bien abiertos a los ojos esmeraldas. Su corazón se detuvo y algo la hizo estremecer toda, algo andaba mal. Gokudera, que se había suavizado mucho en los últimos años estaba tratando de contener su ira como si hubiera estado en el bar.

Algo había sucedido, y Haru estaba atenta a Gokudera mientras el hombre trato de mantener la calma mientras caminaba por el pasillo lleno de pétalos dispersos. Cuando llegó allí, ella sólo pudo distinguir la voz gracias a la formación de Reborn.

_–"J-Jefe, L-lo siento por llegar tarde en un día tan importante. Usted tiene mis más sinceras disculpas. "_

Hayato tenía entre dientes, o dijo algo largo de esas líneas cuando llegó a Tsuna. Los ojos de Tsunayoshi se endurecieron y Haru podría decir que él se había dado cuenta que algo andaba mal también.

Tsuna se acerco a Gokudera e intervino suavemente el único paso que mostro en el escalón, tiro suavemente sus manos hasta los hombros de Hayato.

_–"¿Qué tiene de malo?"_

No hubo más que silencio, y Haru miró con ojos de lince, como el mejor hombre se acerco y llego al oído de Tsuna susurrándole palabras que no podía oír. Ella trago en seco al ver el resultado final de esas palabras.

Reborn no se veía feliz y tampoco Iemitsu. Haru observó mientras miraba la forma en que ambos llegaron detrás de Tsuna, como una barrera de protección o para atraparlo si fuera a caer.

_–"Es… ¿Estás seguro?"_

Tsuna le preguntó después de una pausa larga y embarazosa. Haru parpadeó, no era propio de él, dudar de Hayato. Los ojos de Tsunayoshi se abrieron como si hubieran abierto sus ojos que se hallaban en la oscuridad. Y al parecer Gokudera pensaba lo mismo, porque después de un instante Tsuna negaba con la cabeza

_–"Perdona que te puse en esta posición… "_

En los próximos minutos Gokudera se había inclinado y se coloco de pie al lado de Iemitsu, y detrás de Tsuna. Antes de que Tsunayoshi llamara a Mukuro.

La piel de Haru se torno fría y se sentía enferma como el hombre alto se dirigió a su jefe y empezó a susurrar entre sí. Había algo que no le gustaba de esto, que no le gustaba en absoluto. Podría haber sido acerca de algún enemigo que atacaba una de las fronteras Vongola, pero si ese fuera el caso Tsuna se habría ido corriendo de la iglesia por ahora.

Después de haber terminado, Tsuna se volvió nuevamente hacia la multitud y se inclino murmurando algunas palabras que hicieron que algo dentro de Haru se Turbara.

_–"Estoy muy apenado con todos por la espera" – anunció desde su interior –"Gokudera-kun también envía sus más sinceras disculpas de corazón. Así que, para compensar por ello mi ilusionista actuará para ustedes"_

_No, no, no. Tsuna no haría eso…_Haru se negó a pensar que el no prolongaría por más tiempo este asunto delante de la gente. El continuaría como si nada estuviera mal, como si nada hubiera sucedido; como había aprendido.

Y cuando Mukuro se adelanto y comenzó, Haru podía ver a través de la ilusión aun por muy fuerte que fuera, ella lo sabía. Reborn le había enseñado acerca de las llamas de la niebla y había observado con Mammon durante un par de semanas. Sus ojos podían ver la verdad a través de las mentiras.

Supuso que Hana podría ver, podían ver como Tsuna pedía un minuto con el Sacerdote y la forma en que el anciano lo miro inquisitivamente antes de acceder y caminar en dirección a algún lugar posterior. Luego se volvió a Kyoko que lo miro nerviosamente mientras tartamudeaba.

_–"T-Tsu-kun, ¿qué pasa? ... ¿ha pasado algo?"_

Tsuna miró con una mirada ámbar que fue suficiente para enviar un escalofrío por el cuerpo de Haru

_– "Sí, Kyoko-chan"–_ suspiro, y en ese mismo momento, él parecía diez años mayor _–"algo anda mal"_

Kyoko parpadeó, su frente se profundizo.

_–"E-entonces -"_

_–"Kyoko-chan… ¿Tienes una aventura?"_

El mundo para Haru se detuvo solo con esas palabras. Su sangre se enfrió y su cuerpo se calentó mientras su respiración acelerada y la falta de oxigeno en sus pecho de una forma que no había experimentado. Si Tsuna le pedía explicaciones a Kyoko…eso quería decir que no le dijo nada y significaba que al permitir esta ceremonia sucedería esto y…

Dios, se sentía enferma. Su estomago estaba girando y girando. Y como el sabor de la bilis trataba de llegar a su boca…trato de no distanciar sus sentimientos. Tsuna no deseaba que esto se viera, no quería que todos lo vieran y se preocuparan. Él no quería avergonzar o herir a Kyoko, Había muchas cosas que trataba de hacer.

_–"¿P-por qué-e? "_

Haru podía ver el momento en que Tsuna sintió culpa por Kyoko y eso la mato. Tantas emociones pasaron por su mente, tantos pensamientos. Haru hizo una mueca y aparto por un momento su vista.

_–_ _"No me voy a enojar"_ le oyó decir en una voz ahogada y sabía que era igual que el. El era demasiado bueno para su propio bien

_–"Te prometo, sólo quiero la verdad"_

Haru cerró los ojos con fuerza y trato de bloquear todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, ella trato de no escuchar los gritos de Kyoko y la voz suave que _moría _en Tsuna. Trato de respirar al escuchar la voz de Mukuro en medio de todo eso, tratando de alertar a su jefe que se había debilitado su ilusión, y que Tsuna ahora estaba expuesto por completo.

Intento, pero el entrenamiento de Reborn había vuelto su cuerpo un arma y su mente lo grabo todo. Ya sea que hubiera cerrado sus ojos o no. Esto no hizo ninguna diferencia y el dolor de Tsuna llego a ella como un drama de televisión. La forma en que trataba de consolarla…el camino, a pesar de todo lo que debía estar sintiendo. Trato de calmarla y entenderla.

Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Haru y todo esto era doloroso, quemaba su corazón. No era justo. ¿Por qué nada podía salir bien para Tsuna? El mas que nadie se lo merecía, más que nadie lo había ganado.

_–"... He sido siempre bueno para nada... y yo pensé... que en parte lo había resuelto…"_– él murmuro con la voz más triste que había escuchado, se escuchaba tan herido, tan solo_ –"pero si yo todavía no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, Kyoko-san... nunca seré lo… "_

Y el había trabajado en la relación. Es decir, había trabajado tan duro, tanto para ser alguien lo suficientemente bueno para recibir el amor de Kyoko. Incluso si hubiera comenzado desde el principio, incluso si el era siempre perfecto. Había tratado.

_–"Gracias por tus sentimientos, Kyoko-san, pero esto es un adiós" – _parecía frágil mientras se alejaba parecía débil y cansado. Pero cuando se volvió y se percato de todos los ojos que lo observaban, se veía tan mal como lo que sentía Haru. Sabía que todo lo que había pasado, sabía todo lo que había visto.

Se intercambiaron palabras entre él y Mukuro. Y Haru noto en medio de sus ojos llorosos que el ilusionista nunca lo había visto tan sediento de sangre desde que lo conoció y Kyoko no se estaba ayudando al tratar desesperadamente de agarrar el brazo de Tsuna mientras sollozaba todo el tiempo.

Todo lo que sucedía a la vez en ese instante…ahora Hibari estaba en pie en medio de ambos, su Tonfa acababa de golpear la mano de Kyoko separándola lejos. Haru no podía mantenerse al tanto. Su cerebro reducía su capacidad, como cuando has estado despierto demasiado tiempo y deja de procesar lo que sucede alrededor. Muy Pronto no solo estaba Hana y Ryohei allí, sino también llegaba Nana.

Haru vio inmóvil y petrificada como todo se iba al diablo. Tsuna palidecía, temblaba y parecía estar a punto de colapsar mientras lo rodeaban todos. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y probablemente estaba haciendo lo mejor para ocultarlo porque su mente se había perdido. Su sonrisa se estaba desdibujando y poco a poco miraba en medio del círculo de gente, como si buscara una salida.

Sus mejillas se tornaban rosa y sus labios se perdían en un apagado color morado, mientras su piel palidecía aun más. Cuando Haru decidió hacer algo, solo había dos motivos por el cual Tsuna soportaba tanto y eran: 1. no podía preocupar a sus amigos y familiares, aun por encima de su bienestar y 2. Había presentes los Jefes de la Mafia y sus subordinados y no podía permitirse el lujo de parecer débil delante de ellos.

Así que con eso en mente, Haru se levanto y camino cautelosamente entre la multitud, ignorando el codazo en las costillas que recibió o el hecho de no poder respirar. Cuando ella llego finalmente a Tsuna, estrechando su mano alrededor de su muñeca. Tan pronto como lo había hecho y lo empujo en su camino de regreso con el tras ella mientras se iban.

Haru, apenas podía mantenerse al tanto mientras trataba de retrasar el mayor tiempo posible. No sabía a dónde ir desde allí, ella solo tenía en retrospectiva…se había robado al novio, pero Tsuna aun necesitaba espacio y no estaba segura de a donde llevarlo. La gente comenzaría a buscarlo y ella debía tener en cuenta también que sus cabezas tenían un precio.

Entonces en su mente vacilo ese parque y fue como un soplo de aire fresco. Tsuna le había mostrado tiempo atrás el área oculta detrás de los arboles que lo más probable era que había sido olvidado tiempo atrás y ella decidió que ese era el lugar perfecto. Estaba fuera del camino, bastante escondido y solo las personas más importantes sabían cómo llegar allí.

Así que estaba a salvo.

Siguió jalando y tirando, mientras lideraba el camino por las calles y rincones. Hasta un vendedor le llamo la atención y trato de acelerar el paso. Los dos estaban sin aliento, Haru no observo nada peligroso al llegar allí, por el momento. y sabiendo que Tsuna no estaba en capacidad de cuidarse en este momento, antes de volverse a él.

Tsuna estaba inclinado, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido antes de levantar vacilante su rostro, parpadeo lentamente mientras miraba a su alrededor, antes de llevar su mirada en ella y Haru hizo lo posible por estar lo más calmada y tranquilizadora posible obligando a sus labios a hacer lo que decía.

La voluntad brillaba en sus ojos y su boca se abre y cierra antes de que sus labios suaves se envolvieran en el susurro de su nombre.

_–"Haru"_

* * *

_**Bueno a todos les debo esta sorpresa lista la traduccion el capitulo 34 y los otros de en un instante pues ya falta menos de 8 capitulos para el final se retrasaran un poco pero pues pronto lo veran...y gracias por añadirme a su lista de fav. en serio no lo esperaba bueno aqui el capitulo 2 y disculpen los errores ortograficos de concordancia o traduccion si ven alguno diganlo los quiero bye... ¿un review? **_


	3. La Voluntad del Estupido Aprendiz

**El Día Más Feliz.**

Escrito por: OzoraWings

Traducido por: Saske92

Inspirado en

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

Link de la historia original:

*http:* fanfiction*.net*/s*/8311956*/3*/Happiest-Day*

**Capítulo. 03.**

**La fuerza de voluntad del Estúpido Aprendiz **

Reborn no era de los que fácilmente expresan sus sentimientos. Solo cuando las cosas debían decirse naturalmente y para ser escuchado solo cuando fuese necesario (tal vez de cierta forma, para que ellos los reconocieran un poco), de lo contrario eran encerrados en una caja fuerte que nadie podía romper. Ni siquiera el más hábil de los ilusionistas podría saber la combinación, y la mayor parte del tiempo se habían quedado en su cabeza, él era el único al tanto de ellos.

Solo unas pocas personas habían sido capaces de mirar a través de él y ver más de lo que se veía a simple vista. No era muy seguido, pero cada vez que ocurría lo encontraban con la guardia baja y sentía como si estuviera despojado de su armadura y por eso la única persona capaz todavía de ver a través de él (aun con vida) no lo arrinconaba, y solo tiene uno de los pocos títulos de la mafia en el Oscuro Mundo. A menos que por supuesto, fuera completamente necesario.

Tsuna realmente se _había_ convertido en una fuerza considerable, y a pesar de que nunca se lo dijo sinceramente; Reborn estaba orgulloso de haber sido el tutor del joven y solo en la forma de haber visto los resultados. Ese flacucho de catorce años que se había reunido con Reborn con ojos llenos de derrota y desaliento, que nunca serian capaz de mantener el contacto visual ni alcanzar nada, había crecido.

Pero Reborn nunca pensó en el como un caso perdido, sé había tomado su tiempo, y trabajar en sus dos partes, había sido pagado en su totalidad, ni un poco de ella. Había pagado demasiado.

Tsuna había sido un alumno difícil, quejándose y quejándose. Gritando con una voz de tenor, en ese instante el creía que solo las niñas podrían hacerla. A medias la actitud del castaño que daba a _todo_ (los primeros pasos que tocaron fue la depresión al mirar algunos sucesos en el pasado, algo que tuvieron suerte de haber notado temprano) y el sarcasmo del que nunca se hablo pero lo que gritaba en el interior del adolescente que parecía nunca tener una opinión _real _de cualquier cosa a su alrededor irritaba a Reborn quien había sido capaz de mirar a través de Sawada Tsunayoshi. La primera vez que fijo los ojos indirectamente en él _ya que en algún nivel de conciencia, era difícil no hacerlo_ _(si el chico lo había notado o no)_ _Tsuna deseaba que alguien pudiera mirar a través de él_. El castaño, que no le importaba lo mal que lo tuviera nunca se molesto en preguntar, en decirle sus preocupaciones o problemas _si incluso estuviera pidiendo ayuda en silencio._

Tsuna había sido terrible en todo y un bueno para nada, es sorprendente tener en cuenta lo que el joven era años mas tardes. Pero Reborn tenía sus teorías del _porque. _Una de las primeras cosas fue su crianza que salió mal, Iemitsu que nunca estaba en casa, y buscando en los registros de tiempo en el sistema Vongola; Reborn se entero de lo poco que el hombre veía a su familia y lo bueno como asesino a sueldo por enfermedad. Y esto fue sin duda uno de los problemas que daban el resultado final de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

El joven nunca había logrado tener un buen apoyo, lo suficientemente Fuerte. No había nadie que le dijera un consejo, ni un poco lo vio en sus padres, y en su lugar tuvo que acudir a otras fuentes de conocimiento que sin duda arrojaban por debajo su autoestima.

Su madre _que actuó como la mantequilla que no se derretiría dependiendo de la época_ no era la mejor mujer para estar cerca de cualquiera de los dos. Reborn sabía que Nana Sawada no era tan estúpida como ella parecía ser, por lo que alguna vez se decepciono debido a la falta de su marido. Que Tsuna sufría por ello, los cumpleaños olvidados, las palabras desagradables, los ocultos cambios de humor, la invisible amargura, etc…

Todo esto componía a la persona que era Tsuna, y esta era la causa por la que tenia tantos problemas con la gente. Sino que su falta de autoestima y sentir su incomodidad, que solo criaban niños como los agresores eran crueles; y eso era el resultado de sus malas calificaciones y su actitud _"¿Por qué es importante?"._

Era el efecto mariposa en una de las formas más grandes y Reborn se molesto al saber que todo esto se podría haber evitado, si alguna de las personas más importantes para Tsuna hubiera hecho algo junto a él.

Tsunayoshi, por supuesto que nunca hubiera usado tales excusas_, y Reborn habría pensado menos de él si lo hiciera_, pero eso no quería decir que no lo haría.

Iemitsu se había utilizado como tiro al blanco_ Solo años más tarde, el idiota unió los puntos del porque él casi le dio un balazo en la cabeza._ Nana había escuchado fuertes comentarios, críticas lanzadas contra ella_, que entendía y después aparecía avergonzada_. Y finalmente cuando Tsuna se graduó de secundaria, Reborn se vio obligado a fijarse en el problema de ese "Dame-Tsuna".

Amenazar a todo el alumnado de la secundaria y decirles no muy amablemente que lo trataran bien había funcionado.

Aunque Reborn no pudo arreglar todos sus problemas con los estudiantes _que de todos modos no era su trabajo _y unos meses después de que Tsuna dejara la secundaria fue el principio del fin de lo que podría definirse como "Normal".

Reborn _que hacia un tiempo había regresado a su cuerpo original_ se había sentado en su casa con una taza de su café favorito, confiando en que su alumno sería capaz de valerse por si mimo; si lo necesita. Pero los minutos de llegar tarde para Tsuna se convirtieron en horas y que la pequeña fe, de que por lo menos Tsuna pudiera por lo _menos_ lograr socializar y volver sin meterse en líos había sido mínima

_"¡¿Qué rayos había pasado?!"_

Fue hacia las primeras horas de la mañana (pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo llamando sobre su estúpido estudiante) y tanto el como Nana se preocuparon en donde Tsuna podría haber estado _a pesar de que a veces el adolescente era distraído y llegaba unos minutos más tardes, pero Reborn sabía que Tsunayoshi nunca se permitiría estar tanto tiempo fuera considerando que enviarían un equipo de búsqueda _cuando un castaño desaliñado entro por la puerta, su mirada decía que todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba.

Nana había entrado en el gran pasillo, su hijo con el ceño hundido mientras ella se acerco a él. Reborn de pie a un lado de las escaleras,_ mirando fijamente aquellos ojos color chocolate que estaban muy animados en la mañana _y la forma en que habían llegado a ser tan desanimados. No había visto esa mirada en mucho tiempo, una mirada de total derrota.

Nana pareció darse cuenta que algo no era normal, y dejo solo a los niños, _quizás para que pudieran arreglarlo o simplemente porque descubrió que estaba estorbando en el camino_. Reborn no lo sabía y era correcto que él no le importaba tanto como su bienestar. Tsuna se dirigió a su habitacion, subió las escaleras lentamente, ya que tuvo que acortar su ritmo al encontrarse que su alumno apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Para llegar a la habitacion con un atún marcado en la puerta, Reborn no perdió el tiempo con preámbulos abrió y cerró la puerta de un solo golpe de un solo movimiento. Empujando al castaño hacia abajo sobre la cama antes de despojarlo de sus ropas_ no solo para buscar posibles lesiones, para explicar porque había regresado así y que había sucedido; sino porque el idiota estaba empapado._

Reborn uso la paciencia que había adquirido para Tsuna, secando al adolescente cuyo cuerpo ha crecido rápidamente, colocándole algo más cómodo._ Dejando la ropa sucia en una pila en un rincón del cuarto._ Como el adolescente yacía impasible y sin emociones como si no supiera donde estaba, miro a todos lados.

Posteriormente Reborn tomo asiento frente a Tsuna, que ahora estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, con una pijama fresca y una esponjosa toalla azul alrededor de su cuello porque aun sus cabellos estaban empapados de agua, evitando que contrajera un resfriado. Los ojos cautelosos del joven ocultos entre los cabellos.

_–"¿Qué pasó?"–_ pregunto Reborn en un extraño monótono. Tsuna no respondió, por lo menos no de la manera que quería. Solo parpadeo, como si esa fuera la nueva tendencia de la comunicación_–" Te hemos estado esperando desde ayer"._

Tsuna trago aire de culpabilidad, _una emoción que siempre se las arreglo para anular delante de los demás_. Jugueteo con las manos tranquilamente entre si y antes de que unos de esos dedos pasara por encima del anillo del cielo un frio recorrió su cuerpo, asustando al joven

Tsuna tragó aire de culpabilidad (una emoción que siempre se las arregló para anular los demás) jugueteando las manos frías entre ellas, antes de que uno de esos dedos delgados pasara por encima de su anillo del cielo, asustando al joven lo suficiente como para volver su mirada al suelo. Sus labios llenos de una mueca de dolor, tocando quizás su timbre y quizás lo había hecho.

Reborn, que se había quedado en silencio por todo eso observando sigilosamente. Se animo levemente cuando los labios de Tsuna se abrieron y cerraron en un ruido audible.

_–"Reborn…" murmuro _el castaño con voz ronca y secando un llanto que nunca hubo.

El asesino arqueo sus cejas, algo frio y retorcido llego a su estomago. Algo andaba mal.

_–"¿Si?¿Qué es, Tsuna?"_

_–"Yo…Lo siento Reborn"_

Fue lo primero que salió de su boca después de una dolorosa y larga pausa, y cuando Tsuna había comenzado, no podía detenerse. En primer lugar el temblor visible en su cuerpo, mientras contenía las lágrimas hasta que un hipo abrió camino el líquido salado en ambas mejillas y los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

_–"Estoy muy, muy triste…Y-Yo…Lo siento._ _Lo siento"_

Reborn trago en seco sin darse cuenta, un nerviosismo llego a el. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sentido una emoción inútil, pero viendo como una lagrima tras otra caían en el rostro de su alumno que casi nunca lloraba. Incluso aunque tuviera derecho, se deshacía de forma lamentable, y había alcanzado su arma para el. Y aunque no era algo que requería la atención del joven Vongola, el todavía encontraba razón en fumar un tabaco y aunque sea solo por eso.

_–"¿Qué sientes?"–_ pregunto Reborn, mirando con sus ojos negros al joven por un segundo, mientras leon comenzaba a moverse cerca de Tsuna. Reborn no le importaba; era obvio que el castaño necesitaba algún tipo de consuelo en este momento, incluso si se trataba de un camaleón. El apreciaba porque para el todo era lo mismo

Los ojos de Tsuna se cerraron con fuerza, haciendo que las lagrimas bajaran a prisa por las mejillas. Paso un minuto tras otro, tras otro. Después de cinco minutos en silencio, hasta que su estudiante abrió los ojos Marrones

_–"Primero..."–dijo _su estudiante a través de un sollozo_–"Ne-Necesito un favor…"_

Reborn asintió sin siquiera escuchar el final de la frase, _que es algo que normalmente no haría. Pero esto era…_

_–"Y-Yo…Oh Reborn"–_exclamo Tsuna, mientras llevaba su mano temblorosa a su boca antes de continuar mientras leon le acariciaba continuamente.

_–"Y-Yo…N-Necesito un vuelo de ida…"_

Los ojos negros del asesino se ampliaron.

_–"¿Vuelo, Tsuna? ¿Por lo menos un pasaporte?"_

_Era _lo más lógico que podía pedir, dada las circunstancias. Ya que pronto descubriría pronto el porque Tsuna necesitaba una cosa así de todos. Modos.

Tsuna negó con su cabeza, pero la voluntad de sus ojos decían que no tomarían un "No" por respuesta.

_–"P-Pero tu…tú podrías mover algunos contactos…pa-para mi…correcto"_

Reborn sintió un ardiente de dolor de cabeza haciendo camino a lado y lado de la sien, sabiendo que su bondadoso estudiante no le gustaba el aspecto ilegal de lo que hacia y desde luego no lo _pediría._

_–" Tendrás que decirme porque primero, Tsuna…"_

Esto provoco aun más sollozos y hasta media hora más tarde Tsunayoshi se había calmado antes de volver a hablar.

_–"Y-Yo…Necesito un vuelo a Italia"_

Esas palabras provocaron una reacción en cadena de emoción en Reborn, pero el estaba más confundido en vez de alegre, aun no entendía el porque lo había hecho. Como si algo más…algo aun mas lejos de aquí.

Reborn estaba desconcertado, Tsuna inclino su cabeza de hecho toda su postura y leon que yacía sobre los hombros del chico se tuvo que aferrar aun más. El castaño frotando con la palma de sus manos los ojos húmedos y rojos, mientras se mordía el labio.

_–"Es..Esta…Muerto…"_

Reborn aun desconcertado.

_–"¿Qué?"_

_–"Esta muerto. El abuelo está muerto"_

Le tomo un segundo a Reborn para tomar su teléfono celular fuera del bolsillo y llamar a la central Vongola. Y media hora para gritar a la mano derecha de noveno por su _idiotez_ al enviar al guardián de la lluvia para _emboscar_ a su alumno a su manera (Ni siquiera en casa). Para decirle al joven fuera en una esquina que su abuelo había muerto, Al final estaba ligeramente rojo de ira y lo mataría a golpes. Su atención se dirigió a su alumno y se sentó a su lado, mientras el llevaba sus manos a la cabeza y se había arrinconado por completo.

No era solo la muerte de un ser querido lo que Tsunayoshi estaba tratando de hacer frente, sino que era el mar que acababa de levantarse por encima de él y que amenazaba con ahogarlo sino empezaba a nadar. Eran las decisiones con las que debía enfrentarse ahora.

_–"Tu…sabes que hacer Tsuna, ¿verdad?"–_ pregunto Reborn en voz baja, mientras se acerco a las rodillas del joven con sus pequeño cuerpo, después de haber destruido su teléfono. Tsuna no dio señal alguna de haberlo escuchado _ni siquiera un ademan absoluto de responder_, mientras las lagrimas seguían cayendo al suelo.

Todo caía sobre el castaño en ese momento desplomándose cerca de él. Algunos afirmaban de que el nunca se rendiría antes y Reborn veía lo que siempre había temido, lo bajo que caería la conciencia de Tsuna.

Al día siguiente Tsuna se encerró en su cuarto y no contestaba al llamar a su puerta, el siguiente día fue igual de malo y el siguiente fue peor _no había salido ni para comer o siquiera beber_ la comida de Nana quedaba frente a su puerta, o si acaso responder alguna llamada naturalmente.

Por el quinto día Iemitsu y Dino estaban haciendo planes para dejar su respetado trabajo y venir a hacer una visita. Y todos los guardianes habían intentado casi todo para que abriera la puerta (Hibari por la ventana). Al final del sexto día los dos idiotas habían llegado, pero resulto ser tan inútil, ya que ni siquiera hubo ruido alguno de Tsuna.

Hasta el séptimo día Reborn decidió tomar su arma a pesar de las aglomeraciones de la familia en frente de la puerta de Tsuna, alrededor del corredor. Esperando a ver qué pasaba mientras los dedos de Reborn rodeaban el gatillo, cuando se detuvo al ver que la puerta se había abierto por su voluntad. Sobresaltando a todos, incluyendo al asesino que rápidamente bajo la guardia.

Tsuna estaba en la puerta, los rastros de lágrimas secas y su piel pálida. Su cabello como de costumbre estaba despeinado y un poco decaído, mientras que la ropa que tenía puesta parecía como si la hubiera escogido en la oscuridad. Pero todos respiraron aliviados al verlo _nunca hubiera tenido un mejor aspecto_. Sus ojos que se habían visto con un vacio y llenos de derrota, Eran una vez más iluminados con una luz interna mientras su color habitual desaparecía y se tornaban el habitual ámbar cuando estaba en modo Ultima Voluntad.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Reborn _la primera expresión en mucho tiempo_ _–" ¿Te sientes mejor?"_

Tsuna se volvió hacia el, con la espalda erguida, los hombros hacia atrás y tenía la presencia de alguien importante; mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

_–"¿Ya está reservado el vuelo?"_

Todos estaban sorprendidos, mirándolo como si el se hubiera vuelto loco, como si le hubiera_ ordenado_ a Reborn.

La sonrisa de Reborn se amplio, mientras sus ojos negros brillaron.

_–"Te vas el viernes"–dijo_.

Aunque no estaba listo, no significa que no pudiera estarlo. El ambiente se tenso mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y una seriedad que tenia a todos firmes.

_–"… ¿Has hecho tu decisión?"_

Los ojos de Tsuna se ensombrecieron, su rostro se endureció.

_–"¿En qué momento tuve alguna?"–pregunto._

El dando la espalda a la derecha, antes de volver a tomar su camino hasta el baño. El estuvo una hora por lo menos mientras que cada uno de sus guardianes, amigos, sus padres y Reborn lo esperaban _con temor de que hiciera algo estúpido._ Pero no sucedió nada, tomo un largo baño, limpiándose de la suciedad que sin duda comenzaba a aferrarse a su piel clara habitual, antes de volver a salir _vestido con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y sobre su cabello._

Se fue a empacar y organizarse de una manera que Reborn no tenía idea. Finalmente saludo a la gente que se había preocupado mientras habían comenzado a dormirse. Tsuna sonrió y los baño a todos con un afecto que era casi creíble. Casi…pero no del todo.

Pasarían tres años después para ver a Tsuna en ese estado de nuevo, Reborn se acababa de retirar a su habitacion en la mansión Vongola, cansado de un largo día de mantener el orden en el lugar, mientras que Tsuna estaba ocupado con una pila aun cada vez más grande de documentos. No había visto a su alumno en todo el día, pero estaba a punto de cambiar cuando un silbido junto a un respetuoso golpe hizo eco en la habitacion.  
Reborn arqueo una ceja, pensando en lo raro que era que alguien tuviera las agallas para perturbar su "tiempo a solas", pero coloco la pistola que limpiaba sobre la mesa y abrió la puerta_ lo que nunca haría._ Allí estaba su alumno que buscaba algo más a pesar de estar cansado mientras sonreía de una manera tan falsa.

_–"¿Puedo entrar?"_

Reborn asintió lentamente, invitándole a pasar y tomar asiento en dos sillones frente a la chimenea. Habían partes de sus armas favoritas esparcidas sobre la mesa en medio de ambos, Tsuna se sentó mientras observaba con una mirada analizando las armas, _Tenso y sus músculos rígidos_. Miro como los ojos marrones miraban el arma con algo parecido a un cauteloso cariño.

Permanecieron en silencio, mientras Reborn tomo asiento en la silla de la que acababa de levantarse, su atención en su alumno mientras cogía la desmembrada pistola y se la entrego a Tsuna murmurando: _"Haz algo útil"._ El castaño asintió y se puso a trabajar, sus dedos suaves y vacilantes.

Reborn hace tiempo atrás le había enseñado a Tsuna como manejar armas de fuego sabiendo que las llamas no serian siempre las más confiables en el mundo de la mafia, cuando era herido, se volvía demasiado sensible y drenaba demasiada energía. Así que había impartido todo su conocimiento sobre las armas a su alumno, que ahora era un experto en cualquier cosa que se relacionara con armas incluyendo por supuesto, su mantenimiento.

_–"Recuerdo esta arma"–susurro Tsuna._

Aunque no levanto la vista del desmembrado objeto mientras lo frotaba con un trapo, ahora brillante. Reborn levanto sus ojos negros llevando su visión sobre su propia pieza, y luego concentrándose en el castaño.

_–"Fue en mi primer año como Jefe y acabábamos de terminar una reunión con una familia desconocida. Cuando estábamos a punto de salir, aunque…me tomaron por sorpresa y te dispararon cerca de mi hombro. La bala no atravesó y choco cerca de tu rostro._

El rostro de Reborn se contrajo, recordaba también ese día. Era difícil no hacerlo; ese fue el día en que estuvo a punto de perder a su alumno que fue más que un estudiante y lo mejor que había tenido el mundo de la mafia, que no debió ocurrirle jamás a él.

_–"Recuerdo sangrar en el suelo…"– _su voz temblorosa y Reborn no le agrado escuchar eso_–" Mirando al hombre que había apretado el gatillo…"_

_–"Tsuna…es suficiente"_

Reborn sabía muy bien que ese día había sido traumático para el joven, sus guardianes convocaron a una tregua por el tiempo en que su jefe estaba en recuperación y se comprometieron a no luchar entre ellos, quitando un problema menos en que pensar.

_–"Me dolió…"– Tsuna_ continuo moviendo uno de sus hombros mientras seguía _inconsciente–" Estaba realmente herido y no podía moverme, mis brazos y piernas se tambaleaban-an…y-yo n-no me podía mover. Yo me acorde de algo que h-había escuchado mientras trataba de detener la sangre, tratando mi hombro cuando me di cuenta de cómo manejar un arma" –_ Los ojos de Tsuna ahora vidriosos y Reborn tuco que preguntarse qué otra cosa veía. Pero al abrir nuevamente la boca el pánico que estaba en su tono se volvió calma_–" Y de que estaba allí, de pie junto a mí con esta arma en la mano y estaba en el suelo. Me salvaste ese día con esta arma."_

Reborn pensó antes de hablar.

_–"Me sorprende que lo recuerdes. Estas tan fuera de ti…"–_Parpadeo un momento volviendo su vista a la pistola y que su _alumno al revivir sus experiencias cercanas a la muerte no es el mejor ambiente para ir a dormir.–"Pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí, Tsuna? No es propio de ti…"_

Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en el rostro de Tsuna, pero eso no desvaneció la tristeza en sus ojos. Cuando finalmente levanto su vista y se encontró con el rostro de Reborn.

_–"Lo siento. Supongo que no es algo agradable…pensar que…lo siento. Pero…algo paso y recordé que aun estabas libre porque es miércoles y de modo que no podía pensar en alguien mas."_

Reborn puso su dedo en la boca de Tsuna antes de que hablara nuevamente, sino que había pasado un tiempo desde que Tsuna había estado así y su mente volvió al instante a esos siete días en los que no había podido conseguir que abriera la puerta de su habitacion, Suspiro.

_–"Correcto, Tsuna. ¿Qué paso?"_

Las lagrimas crecían en los ojos de Tsuna, pero el se negaba llorar.

_–"Ah…bueno, Kyoko vino a verme"–dijo; _Y Reborn asintió con paciencia_–"Y dijo…haberme engañado…"_

La cabeza del asesino se irguió bruscamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta

_–"Espera… ¡¿Qué?!"_

_–"Llame a Ryohei para que la venga a buscar, creo que el y Hana son…buenos animándola. Aunque está de acuerdo en ir a recogerla cuando le dije que estaba desesperado, pero entonces no podía concentrarme en mis papeles y después..."– _le temblaron las manos con el pedazo de pistola mientras tragaba en seco. Y por un momento se perdieron las palabras en él, y el no era más que un jefe de la mafia y que era un joven que acababan de romper su corazón.

_Tsuna y Kyoko_ habían estado juntos, durante cuatro años después de haber tenido su primer año de novios antes de la muerte de noveno y Reborn estaba contento por Tsuna que era feliz, pero ahora estaba a punto de tirar de algo o alguien, desde cierta joven de cabellos rubios.

_–"¿Kyoko?"– pregunto Reborn_ solo para asegurarse de no haber sucedido algo mas, recordando bastante a la joven delicada, sin ninguna maledicencia en su boca y que siempre estaba regañando a su hermano y su alumno cuando sobrepasaba sus límites. Por supuesto, no había alguna vez en la que realmente había hablado con ella. Siempre era más cercano…bueno a Haru_–"¿Por qué?"_

Tsuna se encogió de hombros y Reborn podía ver que el daño ya estaba hecho.

_–"Dijo que estaba sola…que no estaba en casa lo suficiente…"_

Le ahogo un sollozo y Reborn sabía que no era solo su infidelidad lo que le molestaba; fueron las razones que ella le había dado, quejándose de algo mas haciéndolo pensar en sus padres, pero esta situación era diferente. Nana se había despistado en su relación y no sabía, Kyoko en cambio sabia en lo que se estaba metiendo, no había excusa para esto.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Tsuna y eso basto para interrumpir el análisis de Reborn; había pasado mucho tiempo dese que había visto llorar a su alumno y dada las circunstancias, que hizo que el asesino quisiera tomar su arma y disparar. Reborn apretó sus dedos sin soltar levemente parte del gatillo de la pistola.

_–"¿Qué estas planeando hacer?"_

Tsuna sonrió sin alegría y Reborn contuvo un escalofrió; odiaba ese sonido._ Siempre lo hacía, odiaba el sonido de la risa forzada _que sonaba dulce en Tsuna mientras se arrastraba por su garganta. Rasgando a través de los propios nervios de Reborn como un hacha tratando de ser sutil su corte, porque eso siempre significaba problemas.

_–"Yo…no…"–Tsuna_ suspiro, sus ojos se cerraron con firmeza, con los hombros caídos aun mas, antes de volver a abrir sus ojos y se veía muy inestable en que su tutor_…–"…No puedo perderla Reborn, no porque…no por el trabajo"_

_–"No fue culpa tuya"–dijo Reborn._ Y lo dijo en serio, dejando que esas palabras salieran de su boca. Sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo de hacer una pausa después de que Tsuna termino de hablar_–"Esto es lo que sabias antes de mudarte a Italia"_

El rostro de Tsuna se frunció y Reborn podía ver la objeción de sus palabras en los labios del joven, cuando un sonido agudo y desconcertante en medio del aire_ y en este caso, honesto._ Tsunayoshi parpadeo, saco de uno de sus recuerdos más humanos que ya eran cada vez menos, sus ojos se habían ensombrecido mientras colocaba la punta de la pistola de su tutor mientras su brazo se introducía en su esmoquin rápidamente, tirando de un teléfono y respondiendo rápidamente.

Tsuna no hizo ningún tipo de movimiento al hablar cuando supo quién era, después de todo. Un reconocimiento de la voz de los que son muy…era una parte del cargo que si no podía llegar antes de que fuera capaz de caer en manos de la novia.

_–"¿Comandante?"– pregunto Tsuna confundido_. Sin dejar de escuchar como el hombre desde el teléfono lo mutilaba con sus palabras, el jefe de la mafia quedo como si viera al jefe de la unidad de frente y tratando de consolarlo a pesar de las millas de distancia_–" Cálmate, cálmate. Yo no puedo entender…"_

Reborn miraba arqueando una ceja al ver que las palabras de Tsuna se detuvieron y ver como los ojos marrones se ampliaban desorbitados.

_–"¡¿Nani?!_

El tutor suspiro, la mala costumbre de Tsuna de volver a su idioma natural

_–"¿Qué quiere decir que un novato robo los malvaviscos de Byakuran?"_

Reborn podía ver al antiguo dame-Tsuna en la sombra del castaño, con ganas de tirar del cabello, pero tratando de contenerse.

_–"¡Informales de no tocarlos y bajo ninguna circunstancia se te ocurra a ti!"–Tsuna suspiro_ con resignación

_–"Bueno, estaré allí en diez minutos"–_hizo una pausa_–"Si, sería lo más rápido, y yo no estaba pensando en ir al supermercado"-le _objeto.

Y Reborn podía ver en " el comandante" el silencio, reconociendo haber pasado por encima de una línea de pánico. Otro suspiro siguió al silencio y luego…

_–"No, no, no te disculpes. Estoy en camino y asegúrense de que ¡nadie sea mutilado antes de que llegue!"–exclamo _agotado antes de terminar la llamada y colocar el teléfono en el bolsillo.

Tsuna se volvió hacia el asesino, en su mirada un sentimiento de disculpa por ser tan descortés en tomar una llamada cuando iban a hablar.

_–"No tengo…Tengo que irme ahora"_

Reborn asintió, mirando a su alumno. Aceptando _todo _el castaño le devolvió el gesto, antes de salir. Sus pies pesados amortiguados por la alfombra.

_–"Te veré más tarde"_

Reborn juro haber escuchado un murmullo diciendo:_"Estúpidos malvaviscos, podrán ser todavía la causa de que nos maten…estúpidos novatos, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir la misma estúpida orden?_

Reborn podía sentir los pasos de su alumno_–"Tsunayoshi" _se detuvo al oír su respiración vaga; Reborn realmente había utilizado alguna vez su nombre completo_–"Tu primer amor no tiene porque ser el único…"_

El silencio lleno la habitacion y el estudiante recordó la primera vez que el asesino le había dicho a su estudiante lo mismo durante todos estos años.

Tsuna se rio secamente, con una brillante y falsa sonrisa. Que se había formado a su rostro mientras trataba de aligerar el anterior estado de ánimo antes de salir.

_—"Trate de decirle a Byakuran, que oigo que el y los malvaviscos están golpeando fuerte desde hace casi dos décadas y media"_

Y con eso, se fue.

Hace menos de una semana Reborn había acorralado a Gokudera en frente a la oficina de su jefe para del pequeño problema "Kyoko" en caso de que dicho jefe tuviera esperanza de continuar con esa relación. Reborn era asesor de Tsuna y se haría cargo del liderazgo de Vongola si Tsunayoshi o si su mano derecha no fueran capaces; por lo que secamente "Matar" a Gokudera de asegurarse de cualquier indicio para descubrirlo antes de parte de Kyoko, aunque sabia poco de que no lo harían para nada.

Gokudera dudo al principio, pero después de saber toda la historia ( por lo que tuvo que jurar por su honor, disposición y amistad con su jefe para que se informara rápidamente) estuvo de acuerdo en "espiar" a alguien que conocía desde hace años.

Aunque ese no fue el final del mismo, dos mese más tarde y nadie había visto, ni oído sobre Kyoko en la mansión Vongola_ (Si eso habría sido porque Tsuna la había llamado un mes y medio antes, el asesino no sabía ni le importaba) _Reborn antes fue llamado a la oficina de Tsuna; Reborn siguió inmediatamente la orden, y dejo a un lado su trabajo (_ayudar a Lal a "entrenar" a los novatos si era correcto_) y se dirigió al despacho de su jefe. Echo un vistazo a Gokudera y Yamamoto quienes montaban guardia silenciosa y solemnemente. En ese instante Reborn se tenso, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el guardián de la lluvia y el jefe tenía una mueca, aunque se adelanto y coloco una mano sobre el hombro del tutor.

_—"Tsuna…no está bien en estos momentos"— _comento el espadachín, con sus ojos vacilantes en dirección de la puerta detrás de él antes de regresar_—"Regreso de su…otro apartamento, igual. Sino que Nosotros tratamos de hablar con el sobre eso…"—_se encogió de hombros_—". No pudimos sacar nada de él…"_

Era obvio lo preocupado que estaba, ninguno de ellos había visto a su amigo durante más de un mes o menos, sin entender lo que había sucedido.

Gokudera que se adelanto, con la misma preocupación de Yamamoto en su rostro_—"Se paseo por un tiempo…y al parecer pregunto por usted…"_

Reborn reprimió un suspiro; esas palabras no era una buena señal. El agradeció a ambos antes de tocar y caminar por las puertas dobles antes de cerrarse tras el. Sus ojos instantáneamente se posaron en su estudiante.

Tsuna se enderezo al ver a Reborn, mientras tenía sus dedos entrelazados frente suyo. Dando al castaño una postura reflexiva, sino hubiera sido por el, continuaría con sus hombros atrás y sus ojos enrojecidos y algunas lagrimas que caían libremente, en silencio por sus mejillas.

Los ojos marrones se fijaron en el y todo estaba en total calma, hasta el momento en que Tsuna abrió sus labios y un sonido audible se desprendió de su boca_—"Hemos regresado"_

Era tan repentino y brusco que hizo dar un paso atrás a Reborn, parpadeando. Su mente trataba de entender y después de una pausa, suspiro_—"¿Por qué…?"—_ pregunto Reborn, pidiendo una explicación.

Porque sabía que si estuviera en el lugar de Tsuna (aunque nunca lo estaría), el no deseaba demostrar que Kyoko no lo merecía y el asesino estaba seguro de que Tsuna a pesar de su bondad, que el obstinado hombre vería algún sentido y encontraría a alguien que de verdad lo tratara mejor, alguien con el cabello más oscuro, y más corto quizás. Alguien que siempre había estado dispuesta a estar a su lado, alguien que Reborn juraría que no era tan desapercibido como quizás el pensaba que era…

_—"Kyoko, tiene seis semanas de embarazo…"— Tsuna trago en seco,_ con esas palabras, los dedos se tensaron, el mundo dejo de girar y todo estaba _tan_ mal. Reborn se irguió _más recto de lo que podría ser jamás, y por una vez se olvido de ser "Reborn, el asesino más fuerte del mundo"_, y actuó aun más noble, sus ojos abiertos y su boca abierta levemente.

_—"¿Seis semanas…pero como puede ser…?"—_ comento Reborn, que de pronto se sintió enfermo y su estomago revuelto._—".Tsuna…"_

El castaño asintió con la cabeza

_—"No puede ser mío"_

Y con eso Reborn fue despedido, y no por la fuerza. De pie frente a la oficina de su jefe los dos guardianes atónitos y boquiabiertos con un par de doncellas.

Ni una sola vez había salido expulsado, _alguna vez…no una sola vez._ Tsuna le había permitido siempre ir y venir a su antojo, ya que eran sus propias habitaciones unas privadas o públicas (por así decirlo). Se le permitió de forma libre estar en las reuniones y oficinas de Tsuna, siendo capaz de ver el trabajo de los estudiantes, incluso si el joven Vongola estaba de mal humor con el.

La razón era, que no se entendía entre ellos incluso al estar discutiendo o luchando_, o cuando siendo tercos, ellos mismos nunca se trataron de otra forma_. Había sido así durante diez años, y al ver cada vez que Tsuna cerraba su puerta estaba diciendo: "Este es mi problema, me hare cargo de él y no quiero que interfieran"

A pesar de eso, y después de ocho meses en el que la puerta se abrió. Esta vez Tsuna no llamaba a Reborn en la oscuridad de la noche o por una orden de comparecer ante él. Reborn había sido llamado por lambo, desesperado que francamente no sabía qué hacer. Por lo general Reborn describiría al mocoso _que no dejaría de ser un mocoso _porque eso era lambo, pero sabía que la voz desesperada del adolescente decía la verdad y decidió seguir su instinto y se cambio de su usual ropa de dormir a un traje_ (Acababa de regresar de una misión hace unas horas) _y tomaron un par de conductores Vongola para llevarlo al lugar que lambo estaba ya que no estaba en condiciones de manejar.

Una vez Reborn había llegado al lugar donde lambo los recibió a pesar de la preocupación. Todos los movimientos del chico llenos ge urgencia y llenos de preocupación, llenaron de ansiedad a Reborn que inmediatamente se coloco en guardia. El guardián le tomaba el pelo mientras explicaba, haciendo perder la calma que siempre solía llevar, y su angustia le gano a la necesidad de mantener su apariencia.

Reborn comprendió en medio de la palabrería de lambo que algo había salido mal, que algo estaba mal y que él (_lambo_) había seguido a Tsuna desde la mansión al lugar donde fue porque había tenido un mal presagio. Lambo continuo en lo que había quedado, pensando que había sido solo un día largo en la oficina y que todo lo que acababa de hacer y algo mas…y pensó que su "hermano mayor" tenía que desquitarse con algo, solo que ahí no estaba Tsuna en la cena y que el tutor no lo había visto ir a dormir. _Ya sea por lo que el chico había visto en la habitación de su jefe y no lo había encontrado allí. Lambo decidió a revisar la mansión, como si fuera una especie de juego de escondite, al gato y al ratón…y cuando no pudo encontrarlo en algún lugar a Tsuna, volvió aquí. Lambo fue a decir, pero tenía miedo de molestar a Reborn en su tiempo y el (Tsuna) le había pedido que no le mencionara nadie _y ahora le llama, a pesar de saber que acababa de regresar de la misión clase "S" porque no quería avergonzar a Tsuna y como la imagen en la mafia era importante y ver las palabras que aun salían de la boca del joven.

Por muy cierto que fuera, lambo había actuado de forma madura y Reborn no podía reconocerlo, no con todo lo que estaba pasando. Aunque asintió tenso y con un gesto de la mano le dijo que le siguiera mientras entraba al bar, tomando en cuenta su estado, confiaba en que el tutor sea su protector, mientras abría la puerta a la entrada del lugar buscando "negocio".

Los ojos de Reborn vagaron por la habitacion llena de humo y podría decir que este bar no seguía las leyes establecidas; reconociendo algunos hombres sentados en las cantidades de mesas vacías y taburetes, eran traficantes y contrabandistas. Maldijo bajo su sombrero negro, al darse cuenta de que las personas lo reconocían. Pero decidió que era mejor así antes de continuar a entra en el lugar, mirando de soslayo por un segundo a lambo, quien lanzo una tos ahogada, al parecer tenía dificultades con el aire denso, aun así continuo en dirección a la barra de todos modos.

El se tenso al ver a su estudiante con su cabeza hundida en medio de sus brazos, los hombros cansados, en resignación a la derrota con un par de vasos de cerveza y un disparo sobre la superficie vieja y viscosa. Era Tsuna porque no había duda de ser cualquier otra persona _se estremeció; no podía contener algunas lagrimas, a pesar de disimularlo con un par de resfriados._

¿Qué había sucedido esta vez? Solo eso hizo recordar aquellas promesas olvidadas, haciéndole hervir la sangre. Dios, si estor era culpa de Kyoko de nuevo…

_—"T-Tsuna…"— _susurro, lambo. Y Tsuna se calmo, se congelo por un par de instantes, y los dos asesinos se preguntaban si reaccionaria en absoluto antes de que el castaño alzara la cabeza y los miro, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, _exhausto_ y enfermo. Los enormes ojos chocolate que suelen ser tan claros y llenos de sinceridad fueran tan llenos de odio y dolor; Todo lo que Tsuna nunca debió haber sido.

En un segundo, no importa cuán ebrio estuviera Tsuna, le extendió una mano a lambo y lo llevo en un abrazo aplastante, los ojos esmeraldas del guardián se abrieron un poco confuso, mirando a Reborn desde la espalda del joven, aun más confuso.

_—"Y-Yo…No…No...Se...Que…hacer"—_ balbuceo Tsuna arrastrando algunas palabras, aunque a fin de cuentas y a pesar de probablemente beber bastante aun estaba consciente, la resistencia Vongola.

Reborn dio un paso al frente.

_—"¿Qué es con lo que no sabes que hacer, Tsuna? "_

Tsuna se desmorono, al saber que Reborn le había pedido explicaciones.

_—"Aborto Involuntario…"_

Y al resolver las dudas que recorrían en las mentes de los dos subordinados, a pesar de haberse quedado petrificados, y en shock, sabían lo que significaba. Tsuna se había estado preparando para criar al niño como suyo, _había sido capaz de cuidarlo, y para que esto suceda…_

Las entrañas de lambo se apretujaron y cerro con fuerza sus ojos. La culpa recorrió su cuerpo y entro en los más profundo de su alma, mientras las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, sin poderse contener. Después de todo había estado celoso, celoso de la idea de haber un bebe corriendo por la mansión, quizás Tsuna lo había notado mas…no lo amaría tanto…pero ahora se sentía tan miserable, tan sucio consigo mismo.

_—"Estamos llegando a casa, Tsuna"—_ dijo Reborn.

Desesperado por llegar a casa antes de que algún asesino reconozca a Tsunayoshi, al final Tsuna no estaba en condiciones para luchar así fuera que los circunstancias lo requirieran, un Tsuna ebrio en Modo hyper ultima voluntad no era el mejor aliado alrededor, pero Reborn no estaba preocupado porque su estudiante ingiriera una pastilla (Aunque ya no la necesitaba mas) o que comenzaría a luchar.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a pesar de las apariencias, tenía una resistencia inhumana al alcohol; Bianchi le había ayudado con ello, y había sido entrenado para luchar bien, incluso si estuviera drogado por completo, ahora era una segunda naturaleza para el hombre. Por mucho que le desagradara, luchar. Pero Tsuna no tenía la fuerza de voluntad.

Lanzo a su alumno y a lambo al asiento trasero del coche que los esperaba afuera. Los dos idiotas juntos, porque Tsuna simplemente se negó a dejar al joven, hablando a veces incoherencias que no entendía ni Reborn ni lambo.

Volvieron a la mansión rápidamente, el chofer estaba pálido cuando abrió la puerta. Sus ojos parpadearon al ver a su jefe con preocupación. Que cada mucama, mayordomo por el que pasaban los dos guardianes ayudando a Tsuna a regresar a su habitacion, tenían de la misma forma. Ya que nunca habían visto a su querido, dulce Vongola antes en ese estado de embriaguez.

Reborn y lambo llevaron a Tsuna de alguna forma regresarlo a su habitacion sin problemas. Aunque Tsunayoshi había estado trabajando sus pies y piernas en contra de ellos todo el tiempo. Ambos tropezando en la habitacion de su jefe, buscando a tientas el picaporte de la puerta antes de poder entrar. Reborn quito brevemente la ropa de su estudiante, mientras lambo lo sostenía, quitando el esmoquin, junto a la corbata, deslizando fuera de sus pies los zapatos y calcetines. Reborn deshizo los primeros botones de la camisa del hombre para permitir un sueño agitado.

Los dos que guiaban al castaño a la cama, bajándolo suavemente sobre el colchón, a pesar de colocarlo sobre la almohada no soltó a lambo. Los ojos ensombrecidos que pestañeaban buscando al desviarse a Reborn.

_—"Lo siento…"_

El tutor y consejero no necesitaba que le dijera disculpas y asintió con la cabeza como Tsuna se rindió al sueño y su respiración se calmo. Una lagrima se deslizo por sus mejillas sonrosadas mientras sus brazos aun apretados alrededor de lambo.

Lambo se movió un poco en la cama, pensando en la última vez que Tsuna había tenido una pesadilla, lo había arrastrado como de costumbre, con cualquier persona cuando sufría de verdad. Sabía que la habitacion de su hermano mayor, y de su conocido, pero esto era diferente, era la comodidad que esta vez ofrecía… pero… ¿Por qué el? ¿Porque era el único cerca? incluso alguien como Yamamoto o Gokudera seguramente serian mejor que el.

_—"Es que el te considera como un hijo…"—_comento, Reborn. Como si hubiera leído su mente para aclarar las dudas del guardián y de alguna manera lo había hecho.

Lambo trago en seco, apartando la mirada de Reborn antes de acurrucarse más cerca de Tsuna, acariciando el pecho del castaño con ternura como Reborn trajo a memoria los asuntos y salió como de costumbre. Al día siguiente Tsuna se levanto como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si no hubiese salido anoche y que no hubiera estado ebrio en vano. Los miembros de la familia que vieron su estado, nunca descubrieron lo que había provocado tan…extraño comportamiento.

La única cosa que se pudo tener en cuenta a partir de allí fue que durante casi un mes el asesino Reborn y el guardián del relámpago como de costumbre arrogante, eran lo más cercano al decimo y que poco después del anuncio del compromiso de Sawada Tsunayoshi y Sasagawa Kyoko.

El Celular negro se cerró con fuerza antes de meterlo en el bolsillo del traje del asesino de la organización, después de algunas preparaciones. La persistente mirada a su alumno que estaba en shock y se lo habían llevado lejos de la locura.

El agradeció en silencio a Haru por pensar tan rápido, si hubiera pasado más tiempo de lo que Tsuna podía soportar era casi seguro que hubiera caído en un ataque de pánico y/o desmayo, lo que no habría hecho ningún bien a la familia Vongola, y los rumores de que podría ser muy débil.

Hubo algunas murmuraciones y susurros de preocupación e incredulidad, lloriqueos de algunos tratando de ser valientes, pero tratando de contenerse y que gemían y lloraban por el culpable. Echo un vistazo por un instante a la angustiada mujer, al ver que Ryohei luchaba con ella como Hibari se cansaba de mantenerla y no solo a ella, el boxeador estaba allí porque se lo habían ordenado. Reborn casi se burlo de ella, ¿_Acaso la mujer no tiene dignidad_? Realmente ella nunca creció…

Aplaudió y se hizo un silencio instantáneo. Se aclaro la garganta, abrió sus labios y esperaba que no se dieran cuenta de su enojo.

_—"La comida será servida en una hora, pueden dirigirse al salón"_

Los guardianes de Tsuna se levantaron por sí mismos, porque a partir de eso…como siempre lo hacían,_ no, por las muertes que seguían, o la injusticia de su vida, el siempre regresaba, esta vez no sería diferente._ Así Reborn seguiría las órdenes hasta que su estúpido estudiante encontrara su Voluntad.

* * *

**_Bueno adelante este capitulo, era demasiado largo, pero por ver que colocaron el siguiente yo también les regalo este…disculpen la tardanza ahora que mi hermano entro al colegio no me dejan tocar por mucho el computador…y como estaba en proceso de matriculas aun mas difícil, espero sigan leyendo y gracias por sus comentarios y favs XD_**


	4. Ojos De Bondad

**El Día Más Feliz.**

Escrito por: OzoraWings

Traducido por: Saske92

Inspirado en

Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

Link de la historia original:

*http:*/www.*fanfiction*.net*/s*/8311956*/4*/Happiest-Day*

**Capítulo 04.**

_**Ojos de Bondad**_

–" Puedes descansar ahora, Tsuna-san"

Se dio cuenta hasta entonces de que estaba muy lejos de la iglesia. Estaba en uno de sus parques favoritos y en uno de sus lugares secretos, que solo le había dicho a ciertas personas a su alrededor. El parpadeo sus ojos con fuerza, porque sabía de quien era esa voz, en todo caso. Su mirada se posó sobre la joven de cabello azabaches que fruncía el ceño y tenía en sus labios una media sonrisa.

Ah, sí conocía a esta mujer, la conocía muy bien…ella era…

–"Haru"– su voz salía de forma lastimera, aun dolida. Sus ojos que por lo general eran tan vivos y claros…ahora se veían tan sabios, habían envejecido, una vez más el cansancio y el extenso agotamiento hacia su Aparición en su rostro. Esa luz que veía en ella le hizo fruncir el ceño, su nariz se movía, mientras su garganta se hacía espesa de forma que estaba a punto de llorar, pero no podía.

Haru solo asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo el estado en que estaba su amigo y no estaba dispuesta a insistir, sino que fuera el mismo quien lo permitiera. En realidad era frustrante, pero una sola cosa era lo que no permitía a Tsuna sacar sus emociones, lucha, resistencia… cualquier cosa semejante; que probaba demasiado su paciencia y podría tener una explosión semejante a un desastre natural (aunque cada vez le era más difícil tratar de siquiera abrirse), cuestionarle sus valores morales y el mismo hacia las preguntas (dudas que auto-surgían). Cualquier cosa de importancia (Lo que necesitara) sus amigos y familiares se tuvieron que abstenerse a ofrecérsela.

Es por eso que ella amaba a Tsuna(es por su preocupación), por eso nadie dudaba o temía simplemente porque era probable que llegara a una edad madura. En cualquier tipo de relación Sawada Tsunayoshi habían ciertas reglas y una de ellas estaba recalcada a pesar de lo repugnante que pareciere, decía claramente:**"Cuando los idiotas tratan de ser fuertes, solo ofrecen paciencia y dejan que pase el resto"**.

Así fue como Haru se resigno mientras miraba a través de los ojos llenos de dolor, las piernas temblorosas que pronto cayeron en tierra de forma implacable. Tsuna se abrazo a sí mismo con su mano derecha, obviamente con la usual sensación de mareo, una temblorosa mano izquierda que cubría su boca mientras estaba encorvado.

Los ojos de Haru estaban llorosos. Ella negó con su cabeza, mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos. _¡No!_, ella no podía mostrar demasiada emoción en ese instante. Trago en seco, rodo a un lado el pliegue que salía del vestido de dama de honor de Kyoko, era repugnante; para poder colocarse de rodillas sobre el suelo cubierto de hierba y se sentó a su lado, dudando antes de colocar su mano sobre su espalda. Él se estremeció y se mordió el labio, pero decidió no apartarla y en su lugar ella comenzó a frotar círculos suavemente sobre su espalda.

Haru no estaba segura del tiempo que estuvo allí, tratando de dar consuelo a un hombre que obviamente, estaba en su peor estado entonces podría entenderlo. Pero al levantar la vista con los ojos ámbar que hubieran rivalizado a los de Xanxus, ella sabía que era suficiente.

Tsuna trato de ofrecer una sonrisa, pero lo único que hacía era atemorizarla.

–" L-Lo siento"–dijo con su voz ronca y cansada.

Y Dios ver su edad, pero su apariencia tan vieja y demacrada hasta ese instante que ella tenía ganas de llorar.

_"Oh! Tsuna-san…"_pensó Haru, mientras su visión era borrosa por las lagrimas_" ¿Qué es lo que te hizo este mundo?"_

Parpadeo mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla, mientras sonreía.

–"Tú no tienes que disculparte"–contesto ella suavemente, negando con su cabeza. Antes de decir con seriedad–" Realmente eres la persona más fuerte que conozco y _ no me equivoque al escogerte entre todos…_"

Tsuna pareció algo sorprendido y en su rostro se mostro algo arrepentido. Abrió levemente la boca, pero no pudo decir nada, lo intento una y otra vez, hasta que se limito a negar con la cabeza…permitiendo que el silencio se hiciera cargo de este sentimiento y por una vez Haru no trato de ayudar como lo haría normalmente, ella dudaba que Incluso Yamamoto pudiera dar algo de alegría y luz a esta situación.

–"Yo solía…"– la voz de Tsuna hablo con firmeza, antes de perder la confianza. Se aclaro la garganta y lo intento nuevamente en silencio, Haru lo miro esperando…como si fuesen horas–" Yo solía….Yo amaba tanto…totalmente a Kyoko"–susurro.

Y Haru de repente deseo estar sorda, que no deseaba escuchar esto…no de él hombre que amaba, pero de todos modos lo escuchaba.

–" Y saber que ella era infiel, me hizo sentir…"– el buscaba las palabras, mientras ahogo un sollozo–"Me sentí tan destrozado y entonces...entonces yo decidí que se fuera a observar los entrenamientos en otra de las bases Vongola en Portugal y todo solo…solo…lo empeoro"

Haru frunció el ceño; no entendía la conversación ahora, era evidente que desde mucho tiempo atrás, probablemente durante el tiempo en el que ella no había decidido vivir aquí. Si el hablaba de ver la base Vongola como conocía su horario mejor que un "Forastero" como debería probablemente conocer y no había salido del país por mucho tiempo. Pero si eso era cierto, entonces eso significa…significaba que Kyoko había…había…

Oh Dios…

–"Entonces, me entere de que…"–Tsuna sacudió su cabeza y trago en seco. Continuo antes de volver a tragar antes de que su mano temblorosa descubriera su boca–"Y-Y entonces el bebé…entonces el bebé murió…y-y…Kyoko estaba destrozada y me amenazo con…"

Se interrumpió nuevamente, pero Haru aun estaba tratando de reconstruir la historia, tambaleándose en su propio shock.

–"Por lo tanto…así que hice algo estúpido…"– las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, el luchaba porque no fuese así, pero sus defensas bajas dejaban fluir el rocío salado–" Tan estúpido. Yo no quise escuchar mi intuición y…y Reborn…y las enseñanzas de Reborn…"

La culpa era evidente en su tono de voz, como si le faltara el respeto a Reborn–" y le pedí que…se casara…conmigo"

Haru tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la incredulidad inundaba el interior de su mente, su boca se abrió lentamente por la misma impresión.

–"¿Q-Que quiere decir eso?"–Su voz ahogada por un grito silencioso y su cara anonadada–"Pero…Pero…Pensé que tu…"

Tsuna negó con su cabeza, pero fue suficiente para detener sus palabras y ella cedió…el silencio inundo ese instante nuevamente, su cabeza meditaba en esta confesión, en este conocimiento que le había sido confiado.

–"Yo…Yo soporte estar con un extraño en la cama y llego la noche y..."–dijo de repente, Haru–" Solo para despertar al día siguiente con un hombre, gritando y jalando de las sabanas quien deseaba saber quién era yo…y simplemente respondí… su esposa"–pronuncio ella y realmente no tenía idea del porque le estaba contando esto…algo que juro no decirle a nadie, especialmente a él. Era su vergüenza y tuvo que vivir con ella, pero…

Tsuna resoplo, mientras una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro después. Haru volvió su rostro tan rápido que sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuello.

–"¿T-Tsuna s-san?"–titubeo ella, de cierta forma eso no era lo que esperaba.

–"¿Qué…que será de nosotros?"–dijo entre un punto estúpido e histérico de risitas.

Aunque el aire era tenso y quizás doloroso, lleno de amargura y remordimiento que hacía tensar a Haru. Sus ojos le decían que el estaba tratando de recordar cómo era, la adolescente que había llegado accidentalmente a involucrarse en algo mucho más grande que ella y la mujer que era ahora. Sin embargo, la forma en que la miraba no eran muy amable, la piedad en esos orbes claros marrones estaban destinada a sí mismo.

Había algo en sus ojos que mantenía una enorme emoción, que tenía tanto de sí, que la hacía tan increíblemente triste. Podía ver el ingenio de esos ojos, de hablar con tanta facilidad y se encontró al saber que a pesar de todo, ese tipo…de ojos que transmitían un tipo de orgullo.

Estaba orgullo de ella.

–"¿Haru…?"–pregunto de repente. Ella parpadeo, frunciendo las cejas confusa, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos–"¿Qué sucedió con…hablar en tercera persona?

Haru se sonrojo, sus mejillas se encendieron en un rojo brillante y bello como ella vio en la inesperada pregunta. Tsuna debió haber mirado en el pasado más de lo que pensaba.

–"Yo…Adivina que Haru solo creció fuera del _desu_"

Al parecer era como si fuera fácil recaer en aquel hábito, aunque era un poco forzado. Había dejado aquella forma de hablar el día en que Tsuna apareció en su puerta desangrándose, en gran manera. Ese fue el día en que por fin utilizo el número de emergencia de Reborn y lloro en el hombro del asesino, mientras Shamal luchaba con traer de vuelta a Tsuna.

Tsuna sonrío y por ese instante el corazón de Haru se detuvo. Era una sonrisa que era ensombrecida por el tenue dolor, pero que el estaba allí y le decía que la necesitaba.

Haru le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque en el instante se destrozo cuando una bala atravesó y zumbo entre ellos. Ambos abrieron sus ojos de par en par y se suavizaron al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban el uno al otro antes de colocarse de pie, Tsuna un poco tambaleante, pero logrando colocarse de pie y activando su última voluntad.

Haru saco una pistola de la funda de cadera que por lo general oculta, pero esta vez era más difícil de mantenerla bien oculta por el horrible diseño del vestido que escogieron para ella, uno puede adivinar que tenía un arma por despecho o venganza. Ella quito el seguro, al no tener tiempo para dudar, pensando en que le preguntaría él sobre porque tenía un arma (Tsuna no sabía sobre las actividades ilegales de ella) y se lo llevo cerca de su rostro, sujetándola con ambas manos y apretó el gatillo.

Alguien en los arboles le devolvió el disparo.

Haru se agacho y rodo, los palillos que había puesto en el cabello para verse un poco presentable, se clavaban en cráneo. Pero ella le dio menor importancia, mejor eso a una bala. Apunto a los árboles, analizo donde podría estar el enemigo en base al disparo suyo al soltar algunas fotos, apretó sus labios mientras el sonido hacía eco en sus oídos al no fijarse en haber traído el silenciador.

Segundo había quedado sin balas y necesitaba cargar, pero tenía que estar atenta para bajar la guardia tanto como para llegar al cargador dentro de su sostén. Ella miro de soslayo a Tsuna y él estaba congelado. Se había sonrojado y había quedado en un estado de shock, mirando hacia sus pantalones, las llamas que normalmente mostraban sus sentimientos que siempre era tan débil y vacilante, era como si tratara de mantener ese nivel de llamas.

Durante este momento, Tsuna la había estado mirando y luego su intuición había reaccionado a otra bala que se acercaba…

–"¡Haru!"

**-Line Break-**

Ryohei estaba pálido y sombrío (Tan diferente a como normalmente es) cualquierdía hubiera sido alarmante con su "¡Extremo!", pero hoy no. Llevaba a su hermana caprichosa y llorona por las escaleras hasta su apartamento (o compartido, el guardián del sol solo podía hacer una mueca de desagrado al pensar en ello) y espero a que su esposa abriera la puerta blanca mientras Kyoko se aferraba a su traje, mientras su mejilla se estrechaba contra su pecho con dureza y las puntas de sus dedos incrustadas en su ropa, llorando y lamentando, mientras sus piernas se agitaban como una loca que estaba cansado de ella.

Hana apareció desde las escaleras, después de hablar con el guardia de la puerta (Este edificio dirigido y propiedad de Vongola), pero esta situación…bueno, debía estar en guardia. En la cabeza llevaba uno de los zapatos de Kyoko que había salido volando hace un rato y que llevaba una expresión dura. Le hacía temblar, ella no estaba de buen humor y cuando su esposa no estaba de humor era más que mil problemas, por su propia seguridad.

Ella pasaba acechando, dejando caer los zapatos con dureza en el suelo delante de la puerta con descuido al tomar la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro e iba arrasando las cosas como un tigre salvaje, su labial, un arma, su diario entre otras cosa de valor cayendo al suelo como basura mientras tomaba su llave y la introducía en la cerradura como un loco apuñalando a su peor enemigo antes de hacerlo girar con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

–"C-Cariño, ¿No crees que deberías coger Es…?"

–"Ryohei. Cálmate"

Su boca cerrada en una mueca de desagrado era audible. No definitivamente no estaba feliz.

Hana cerró la puerta abierta, sin sentir agrado cuando esta cerró con fuerza en la pared. A ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que había dejado en su bolso; Tsuna era dueño del edificio entero, cada habitacion estaba lleno de mafiosos que hospedaban allí. Nada podría ser tocado, los novatos sabían que vivían en el apartamento 204. Sus cosas no serian tomadas y si fuese así lo habrían llevado al portero para ganar su confianza. Fin de la historia, podría ser tan fuerte y descuidada como quisiera.

Encendió la luz y se detuvo, pensando en si algo estaba fuera de lugar en el apartamento, pero se negó rápidamente y se sentó en el coche y miro sombríamente como Ryohei pasaba por delante, mientras iba al dormitorio principal. Él estaba allí media hora antes de haber disminuido el llanto, gracias probablemente a Shamal quien había llegado a ellos después de que Haru rescatara a Tsuna. Dios, en este momento no importaba que el médico era uno de los hombres más perfectos porque pensaba muy poco. Esa pastilla del sueño lo convirtió en un santo en las referencias de Hana. Por el momento, al menos.

Cuando Ryoheisalió Hana podría predecir con calma y honestamente que nunca había visto esto (Sus hombros caídos, sus ojos oscurecidos y cada paso que daba era más pesado que el otro) tomo asiento junto a ella, dejándose caer justamente…sin gracia o energía con todos sus movimientos tensos y hundió la cabeza entre las manos, que eran sostenidas por las rodillas.

Hana no dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos por un instante antes de que ella colocara su mano sobre su espalda y dejo que el silencio llenara la habitación.

Tsuna estaba tratando de hacerle un favor a todos, pero esto parecía más un castigo. Y en de cierta forma…se lo merecían.

Hana Recordó el día de su boda y el temor que tenía ella y que había comenzado en él, sus padres no estaban de acuerdo con su compromiso…ni por una pizca, pero ella se negó a terminar su relación. Ryohei era todo lo que necesitaba y la familia que se incluía en el paquete era más que suficiente para compensar la decisión que ella se vio obligada a tomar entre sus padres y él.

Ella desde su elección no los había visto hasta entonces. Pero eso era el comienzo de su carrera y su dinero se había reducido con la cuota de la universidad, ella había discutido el asunto de continuar la boda hasta que tuvo el dinero para pagarlo, y Ryohei de seguro que en su…"_Trabajo_" del que ella sospechaba de que no era _todo_ lo que él decía, por un bien no tenía motivos para no ayudar.

Al día siguiente (cerca de las 3 de la mañana no se podría decir que era de día a menos que no hubiera dormido) Ryohei la despertó y le rogo a ella que no lo golpeara y fuera con él porque tenía algo que decirle. Él incluyo que era también algo que ver con su visita a Italia. Hana lo siguió, a pesar de no haberle agradado y menos aun cuando el coche (con ventanas Oscuras) se detuvo en el aeropuerto y al lado del avión privado que estaba allí.

–"_Muy bien, estoy en un avión. Rumbo a Dios sabe dónde, en medio de la noche"_–murmuro, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y las piernas cruzadas de igual forma_–"Y ya que estamos muy callados…sobre lo que no voy a preguntar dónde me llevaras. Pero por lo menos quiero saber ¿Porque? "_

Ryohei trago en seco antes de mirarla de soslayo.

–_"Yo…hable con mi jefe sobre nuestra situación"_–y si hubiera sido posible, de haber hablado con Tsuna sobre el asunto por teléfono antes le hubiera ordenado asesinarla.

Hana se froto la sien

–_"Él no puede despedirte, ¿verdad?"_–pregunto ella con un suspiro.

Para esto ella tenía un "No" categórico. Ryohei sabía que Tsuna no le dispararía, incluso si la amenazaba

–_"No…pero quiere hablar contigo"_

Hana simplemente arqueo una ceja, había algo que le estaba ocultando.

–_"Ryohei, se que tuviste problemas...sobre mi decisión. Pero me llevas a Italia para ganarte a tu jefe esa no es la manera de manejar la culpa"_

Ryohei negó con su cabeza.

–_"Solo tienes que confiar en mi"_

Esas palabras sonaban sinceras, extraño viniendo de un hombre tan fuerte y vibrante, Hana tiempo atrás aprendió que su futuro esposo tenía más de lo que podía ver, incluso las personas que lo conocieron bien, no lo entendían y que empezaba a darse cuenta de que aún no había visto lo que se hizo a sí mismo.

Hana se quedó dormida poco después, su cuerpo totalmente agotado después de completar su carrera antes en ese mismo mes y las palabras de sus padres le habían agotado mentalmente. Se despertó una vez más, con una ligera sacudida en los hombros de Ryohei, una expresión de cansancio en su rostro cuando él la llevo fuera del avión y mientras un auto los esperaba.

Ellos viajaron en el auto cerca de dos horas, el conductor comenzó un par de veces una conversación en italiano con Ryohei. Ambos hablaban con fluidez, esto era molesto y le producía dolores de cabeza, ni siquiera sabía que hablaba otro idioma, aparte de sus pocas frases en inglés que a veces las cogía en el teléfono. Nunca parecía feliz al irse así, por lo que nunca se atrevía a hablar del tema.

Cuando el auto por fin se detuvo estaban en la entrada de una enorme mansión. Hana se detuvo instantáneamente sorprendida al reconocer lo que había visto en su curso de investigaciones penales y los rumores que circulaban sobre como El Don más grande de la mafia nació en Japón. Esto era propiedad de Vongola.

Ryohei abrió la puerta para ella y solo lo siguió, a lo que podrían ser los edificios máspeligrosos en los que podía haber entrado. Hana nunca había pensado en lo mucho que confiaba en él, antes de esto…hasta que estuvo de frente a un par de puertas caobas con algunos pintorescos bordes dorados (acababa de pasar junto a otras habitaciones para llegas hasta aquí, un escritorio y dentro algunos archivos; muy parecido a una oficina) Dos guardias estaban en la puerta, sus caras sombrías hasta que vieron a Ryohei y a ella. Se inclinaron delante de su futuro esposo y lanzo una mirada curiosa a su manera, uno de ellos dijo algo en italiano pero este se negó con la cabeza, puso una mano sobre su hombro y la barbilla en dirección a las puertas.

Los hombres asintieron y las puertas se abrieron rápidamente. Ryohei parecía jalarse a su mismo mientras caminaban a través de lo que parecía ser la tercera oficina, aunque esto era más cómodo al encontrar dos sofás y un mini bar a un lado y un escritorio desordenado en frente. Detrás de esa mesa está sentado un hombre…un solo hombre que parecía un poco estresado, ocupado sobre lo que parecía ser documentos antes de volver hacia ellos su mirada.

Hana lanzo un grito ahogado y lamentando las palabras que salieron al azar de sus labios.

–_"¿Dame-Tsuna?_

Ella lo reconoció, había cambiado mucho, pero solo es hombre, pero casi mantiene su cuerpo semejante. Su rostro había perdido su niñez pero aun conservaba algunas facciones de aquel joven, sus labios que siempre habían sido siempre extendidos parecían secos por falta de cuidados. Su pelo había crecido tanto como su cuerpo. Era más largo, el flequillo bajaba justo cerca de la nariz y sus mejillas enmarcadas. Sus cabellos despeinados brillantes que se mantenían siempre de pie a pesar de todo, ahora estaban un poco decaídos; dejando atrás la época en que teníamás cabello y menos cara. Era bueno eso, parecía…parecía diferente, pero lo que realmente había cambiado eran esos ojos…

Eso fue lo que realmente le atraía, lo que antes eran Profundos lagos marrones ahora eran iluminados por un color, manchas de lo que parecía llenar eran llamas. Era un color tan inusual que ella no podía ver partes del viejo él, ella habría pensado que eran falsos. Pero ver más allá, más adentro y más adentro, la emoción no era tan…grande y el era sabio. Al igual que había visto todo lo que debía y había escuchado todo lo que debía.

Los años de experiencia que había tenido, los caminos que incluso después de un siglo solo podrían adivinar de lo que es parte. Y otra cosa era muy clara: El mundo no ha sido amable con Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tsuna se echo a reír, un sonido que llenaba el aire y bailaba en la luz y parecía poner en paz a Ryohei. Por supuesto Hana hubiera sabido que Ryohei valoraba a este hombre como algo más que un amigo…más que un hermano y también que fue novio de Kyoko, pero no podía decir que había visto algunas actitudes de él desde que había salido tiempo atrás de Japón.

–_"Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que he escuchado eso_"–dijo Tsuna.

Mientras volvía su voz dulcemente mientras su dedo índice acariciaba su mejilla, un gesto que había visto más de una vez en la secundaria. Parecían viejos hábitos que había perdido. Tomo de nuevo la compostura y la reconoció con un suave y con un toque tímido.

–_"Hola Hana"_– contesto inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, mientras dejaba el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, y volvía a escribir en el documento que había estado leyendo antes de volver rápidamente al papel–_"Lo siento no me ha dado tiempo para visitarlos antes, pero…he estado muy ocupado"_

Hana arqueo la ceja, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Él no le debía nada, ella admitió que había sido un poco dura…a él al momento de conocerlo y ver que no tenía mucho descanso. No podía ver algún motivo por el cual estarían hablando.

–_"__Debido a lo importantes que son ustedes para mi_"–respondió a las dudas que tenia, como ella lo miro con incredulidad.

Tragando en seco, Hana intento entender la conversación y continuo como si nada hubiera sucedido…aun_–"¿Así que…culpable por asociación?"_–de alguna forma.

Tsuna sonrío.

–_"lamento decirte que no tendrás mucha suerte para deshacerte de mí, ahora su familia y me gusta ser parte de las vidas de mi familia"_

Hana miro sorprendida a este hombre, antes de acariciar su cabello.

–_"Siempre supe que eras extraño Sawada, meterte en estas extrañas situaciones y que ese don de terminar en problemas, al parecer encontró algo"_

Todo parecía mas, Tsuna. Ella coloco una cara de desagrado, se coloco de pie y Hana se dio cuenta en ese momento que Ryohei no había hablado desde que habían llegado.

–_"¡Voy a decirte que esto no fue mi culpa! Es que…Me han obligado_"

Hana hizo un bufido, al mirarlo con dureza.

–_" Mientras decías tus objeciones que fueron tan débiles que nadie las escucho. Por alguna razón, tú que eras el mas cuerdo de tu grupo, te largaste como el más loco y sonreías podría decir…"_

Tsuna se encogió simplemente de hombros, sin molestarse en negar lo que de todos modos era una verdad a medias.

–_" Que Vías rápidas en la familias, y podría decir que vuelas…_"

Sus ojos (que en los últimos años se habían inclinados ligeramente) se posaron sobre Ryohei, quien se enderezo un poco.

–_"Ella será buena para ti, Oni-san_"–dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa_–"El sol tiene una hermosa luna después de todo, realmente es muy adecuado, veo que ambos serán felices juntos, pero…_"

El ambiente se puso tenso, Ryohei también. Hana se calmo tratando de adivinar a donde iba todo esto.

–_"A veces hay que mencionar, que no permitiré que le pase a Hana lo que le sucedió a Kaa-san"_

Los hombros de Hana se tensaron al momento que escucho a Tsuna y saber que lo que escucho no era agradable. El castaño se volvió a ella.

–_"Supongo que a estas alturas, has calculado casi todos los secretos desde aquí hasta afuera ¿No?"_–el comento.

Hana asintió con la cabeza levemente, abriendo sus labios cuando era evidente que esperaba el castaño que respondiera.

–_"Si, ya sé donde estoy. Aunque me gustaría saber…por el bien de mi cordura, ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?"_

A pesar de que podría ser un argumento bastante bueno, sobre todo con las cosas que llevaba. Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y sonrío un poco al comprenderla.

–_"Entones…creo que volveré a enseñarte en este orden, conocerte primero por favor. Yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, Décimo jefe de la familia Vongola, heredero elegido por noveno y descendiente directo del Primer Jefe"_

–_"Supongo que el bebe con una pistola no era solo de juego"–_comento Hana, al recordar tiempo atrás. Cuando esto debió ser tan evidente, ya que no era exactamente sutil y tuvo que preguntarse ¿Por qué era esta la primera vez que todo encajaba? El afecto de Gokudera y el apodo de Tsuna"Decimo " en la escuela, los hombres de traje que lo seguían a la escuela al igual que el fumador tanto como el beisbolista estaban todo el tiempo con él, y habían comenzado a ir al mismo instituto "Elite"

La espada de Yamamoto, Gokudera y sus "palos" de fuegos artificiales en los que ella había comenzado a dudar que en absoluto _No_eran fuegos artificiales. Ryohei y como él era portador de unos guantes de beisbol, la tolerancia de Hibari, aun ruidoso grupo lleno de adolescentes, donde el chico con cabello de piña con una mueca horrible y muy fuerte, buscando un tridente y su gemelo que no era tan feo que lo buscaba, pero tenía aun un peligroso aire.

Dios ni idea de donde había estado…Pero, ¿Dónde entra Ryohei en todo esto? Y como si estuvieran leyendo nuevamente sus pensamientos, miro de nuevo a Ryohei y este asintió con rigidez, una conversación silenciosa que pasaba entre ellos sin palabras.

–_"Y como decimo…El cielo de Vongola, necesito seis…o en mi caso, los siete guardianes"_– dijo Tsuna.

Mientras enlazaba sus manos inclinándose levemente con una sonrisa, mientras su anillo brillaba impresionantemente de forma que fuera evidente para ella.

–_"Por favor, trata con cariño a Sasagawa Ryohei, mi Oni-san y El guardián del sol"_

**-Line Break-**

La Cara de Tsuna palideció, sus ojos que instintivamente se movían en modo Ultima Voluntad y mientras trataba de mantenerse, lanzo algunas de sus antiguas llamas, pero no podía utilizarlas como normalmente lo hacía y no podía arriesgarse a usar las píldoras…no con los efectos secundarios. Sus ojos se centraban en la bala que pasaba a su compañero con la guardia baja.

No podía perder tiempo…no ahora, no cuando alguien dependía de él. Sus manos que titilaban llamas, tomo su pistola y mientras la adrenalina caía por sus venas. Al mantener su atención en la bala que iba a llegar a su destino, desenfundo el arma sin pensar en un segundo objetivo, e incluso sin pensarlo dos veces apretó el gatillo.

Haru casi deja escapar un grito, cuando la bala frente a su pecho cambio de dirección y se incrusto en el suelo. En ese momento de pánico que Tsuna era incapaz de protegerse, había olvidado la enseñanza primordial de Reborn" No, sin importar la situación, bajar la guardia..."

Era sencillo y a la vez tan difícil de realizar…

Parpadeo y su mirada volvió una vez más a Tsuna, que no aparto su postura al volver estar en condiciones, atento. Como si el mismo estuviera en condiciones de hacer frente a las balas que se dirigían a el y le disparo.

Observo como el dedo apretaba el gatillo, como su hombro una y otra vez avanzo y de cómo su cuerpo delgado pero Atlético con el inconveniente de lo que hacia el arma en él; Tsuna le había dicho una vez cuando había estado un poco ebrio, demasiado para ella. Que esto era en compensación por el daño que hacia cuando usaba un arma. Haru había tenido en cuenta esas palabras ese día, aunque no era la intención de Tsuna.

El Eco de los disparos resonaba en el aire con un objetivo fijo. Los ojos de Tsuna estaban cerrados, su cara luchaba contra una mueca de tristeza tratando de aceptar que esto era lo correcto y cedió su postura, mientras sus bajos poco a poco bajaban, a través del arma que estaba en una de sus manos inmóviles y en silencio.

Haru se dio cuenta de un golpe seco hacía eco después de los disparos, seguido de ramas rotas mientras algo al parecer caía de los arboles al suelo.

Tsuna se mantuvo así por un instante, antes de que abriera lentamente sus ojos, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento por lo que había que hacer y por lo que sabía que tendría que seguir haciendo. Haru con su mano libre acaricio su pecho, que le dolía. Camino hacia adelante y toco su hombro suavemente, observo en silencio mientras el volvía su mirada a ella. Él la miro a los ojos durante lo que pareció una eternidad antes de tomar aire y enfundo su arma.

–"Ya termino"–afirmo Miura Haru. Mientras el jugueteaba con el cierre de su funda, sus dedos temblorosos se negaban a lo que el les decía, que siempre le sucedía después de algo como semejante. Sintió inmóvil el brazo y suspiro cuando un ligero "Clip" confirmando que estaba segura.

Tsuna se volvió con una sonrisa forzada, su atención se retomo en mantener la sonrisa:

–"Y yo que pensaba que era menos probable en que terminara haciéndote daño"–comento mientras el flequillo ocultaba sus ojos y Haru estaba a punto de negar eso, aunque nunca hizo tal cosa, pero antes de que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de decirle algo…él se había alejado de ella y comenzaba a caminar en medio de los arboles.

Haru lo siguió a toda prisa, trepando a través de lo peor de la maleza antes de perder a Tsuna de su vista, ella no quería perderlo de vista…no en su condición. Muy pronto estaba detrás de él y miro por encima de su hombro, viendo con horror al hombre que había estado tan decidido a asesinarlos.

Tsuna toco su frente, empujando suavemente el flequillo de su rostro y le quito la máscara, su rostro palideció. Antes de que una pequeña risa los sorprendiera a ambos.

–"Espero que no le hagas esto a todos los asesinos que vienen tras su cabeza, Decimo Vongola"– abriendo lentamente sus ojos, llorosos y empañados por el dolor.

El rostro del castaño se suavizo después de un momento, pero no dejo la frente del hombreal arrodillarse en el suelo, viendo en la profundidad de sus ojos como la sangre emerge en su pecho.

–"No, en las batallas por lo general soy demasiado ido"

Los ojos de Tsuna se posaron sobre Haru, su mirada que sostenía un peso le decía que estaba dispuesta a comprender algo asintiendo levemente con el rostro, diciendo en silencio que podía continuar hacia adelante y lo hizo con cautela, asegurándose de que no seguía sus movimientos.

Alargo lentamente su mano hacia ella, para no llamar la atención del asesino y tomo su mano, tirando de ella y mientras ella se extendíaaúnmás, colocando su mano sobre la parte superior de la herida de bala que sangraba. Haru trato de contenerse el desagradocuando presionola heridaque sangraba entre sus dedos, pero no hizo ningún movimiento por apartar su mano, él quería que hiciera algo.

Una nausea recorrió su cuerpo, pero ella volviendo en si para ver los ojos marrones rogándole algo a ella. Sabiendo Tsuna que no se movía, aparto de él su manoy la coloco sobre su pequeño hombro, desnudo en su lugar; temblandoal sentir lo fría y pálida que estaba en ese momentoen blancoy al recordar el vestido de mal gusto que le escogió Kyoko. ¿Por qué el lugar que les había escogido o incluso cuando él estaba más lejos de ella?

Sacudió la cabeza, centrándose en esos pensamientos de su mente y limito sus llamas al debilitarseal contacto con su amiga. Él llevo su atención a ella(su esencia en mente mientras sus labios estaban en una curva baja, tratando de mantener las llamas y ver que podrían ser un problema, pero ahora se sentía como si estuvieran extrayendo sangre de una hemorragia interna) era duro y doloroso ,drenarse. Pero el persistió en ello y en ella con sus pensamientos.

_"Haru_" dijo el castaño. Se congelo cuando escucho lo que solo podría hacer su voz haciendo eco, sonaba como si tuviera auriculares. Sus ojos se abrieron para satisfacerlo y supo que no había hablado (_Te explicare luego…solo escúchame por un instante_) ella asintió confusa, sabiendo que era lo único que podría hacer.(_Quiero pedirte un favor…Y lo siento por esto, pero quiero que cortes su respiración con tus llamas del relámpago_) Haru quedo en shock, iba a hablar pero no lo hizo(_No tenemos tiempo. Si, y lo sé que es peligroso, pero por favor…_)

Y eso fue todo lo necesario para que Haru encendiera sus llamas y las concentrara sobre el pectoral del hombre que luchaba por respirar.

El hombre se sorprendió por un segundo y luego soltó una carcajada de sus labios.

–"Usted es tan tonto como los rumores dicen que es…"

Sin darse cuenta que habían conversado unos segundos antes, mientras su visión se había comenzado a nublar.

Tsuna suavizo su mirada.

–"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

La petición silenciosa del castaño provoco el silencio del hombre, el asesino miro de forma extraña a Tsuna por un segundo.

–"¿Qué es lo que te interesa?"

–"Yo siempre tengo cuidado…"– contesto Tsuna suavemente.

La sinceridad en su voz clara y suave, completamente diferente al mismo hombre que vio desviar de forma rápida e inhumana un tiro y luego encontrarlo fácilmente. ¿Cómo saber si el hombre tenía problemas de doble personalidad?

El asesino suspiro, aunque se ahogaba al final cuando la sangre volvía a estorbar por su cuello.

–"Makoto Yuuto"

¿Qué importaba de todos modos moriría en poco tiempo?

Los ojos castaños se abrieron con sorpresa, él no esperaba un nombre japonés en un hombre de tales características.

–"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

El asesino casi suelta una nueva carcajada.

–"S-Si, muchacho. Yo séquién eres"

Era estúpido que él le dijera algo, pero estaba empezando a entender que para este estúpido muchacho era normal.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en el rostro de Tsuna.

–"Si, supongo que si"–suspiro–"Ya sabias que esto qué harías, no funcionaria ¿Verdad?"–pregunto tristemente aun apartando el pelo del hombre suavemente.

Mientras Haru se aparto para sentarse, mientras las lagrimas nublaban su visión.

–"Yo no iba a estar en este lugar, dime… ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Fue mientras me esperabas en la iglesia, pero me encontró al escuchar sobre este lugar?"

Inclino su rostro a un lado con su pregunta.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho sobre este hombre, Yuuto se habría burlado del asunto. Pero solo lo observo y simplemente lo iba a dejar ir, pero antes de ser engañado por una falsa bondad para sacar información de él, pero después de tanto tiempo en el bajo mundo, sabía lo que parecía y se podía decir que Sawada Tsunayoshi deseaba solo saber por curiosidad.

–"Te he estado vigilando por más de una semana"–comento el asesino.

Sin embargo, eso no asustaba al joven "Don" muy poco, el castaño simplemente asintió. Yuuto podía decir sinceramente que este hombre tranquilo era el hombre más indicado para ningún asesinato. En tan solo una semana lo había seguido mientras caminaba por la ciudad con su guardián del relámpago, hablando y riendo tratando a Lambo de la familia Bovino como un niño, no como su titulo indicaba. Como visito el Orfanato, que…dadas las circunstancias…aun se mantiene en pie. Él estaba viendo como Tsunayoshi llevo a un vagabundo y le ofrecía un ascensor a un extraño. Y como durante todo este tiempo no había apretado el gatillo, parecía como si el mundo fuera un lugar mejor con él, que si no estuviera.

Pero su familia estaba ansiosa y deseaba quitar, y deshacerse de la presión que mantenía. Yuuto sabía que no podía mantenerse al margen de la misión, él era conocido por _ muertes fáciles_ disparos seguidos, así eran todos los demás sospechosos del asesinato en el mejor de los casos, que pareciese que fuera una traición de la peor forma a la familia, por lo que necesitaba terminar el trabajo.

Y tenía o creía tener previsto por lo menos algunos anzuelos. Yuuto a pesar de ser un asesino a sueldo no tenia malas intenciones, sabiendo que no podía dispara antes de la ceremonia porque los mejores diez hombres más fuertes del mundo estaban allí, y no deseaba que al hacer su misión aterrorizara a la novia y a la gente inocente en los asientos, que se verían involucrados después.

Eso era lo que había decidido, sin embargo…no esperaba que la ceremonia fuese interrumpida, mientras el veía como la extraña chica se llevaba al decimo lejos como si él también estuviera de acuerdo y los siguió. Los encontró y espero mientras ellos hablaban.

Sin embargo, se involucro en su vida por una semana y después de conocerlo más y le había tomado afecto, algo que un asesino no debe tener con su objetivo…su cuerpo no deseaba matar a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Y se había perdido en ello.

–"Entonces que es…"–murmuro Tsuna.

Yuuto arqueo una ceja.

¿Cuántos atentados tenia este tipo como tratarlo tan calmadamente?¿y qué tipo de jefe le permite a su asesino tanta facilidad durante tanto tiempo?

–"Pero tú has tenido más de el tiempo suficiente para dar el golpe de gracia en cualquier instante. Recuerdo muchos lugares…eventos donde estaba baja la guardia y simplemente un blanco fácil, me preguntaba ¿Por qué esperar?... ¿porque?"

–"Si, ¿porque el hombre al que le disparo estaría tratando de hablar con un asesino y tratarlo como niño de camino a casa desde la escuela y por supuesto, mientras ayuda a un huérfano?¿Porque no? Incluso podría asustar a todos esos niños que parecen ver a su Onee-san y benefactor dispararles en su cara y grabar sus gritos de horror en mi Ipod?"

Respondió tratando de acoplar las palabras, para que entendiera porque había durado tanto tiempo.

Tsuna arqueo una de sus cejas.

–"Pudiste haberlo hecho antes, ¿no veo por qué no?

Yuuto resoplo con ironía.

–"Y yo que pensaba que eras demasiado optimista…"

Tsuna sonrió.

–"No, yo soy más un realista"–algo resonó y Tsuna hizo una pausa antes de continuar–"Supongo que no tienes nada mejor que hacer… ¿Por qué no te unes a Vongola?"

Ah, este chico es un buen comediante.

–"Estoy muerto, chico"–comento Yuuto sin dudar.

–"Solo estaba bromeando"–Tsuna respondió con facilidad, mientras otro pequeño sonido volvía nuevamente a salir desde su muñeca.

Yuuto se rio.

–"¿Por qué reclutar a alguien que trato de matarte?"

–"No veo el porqué de no hacerlo; Aquí ninguna ley se opone a ello y si existiera, no debería importarme, después de todo he quebrantado las demás"

EL hombre simplemente suspiro, mientras la sangre corría por sus labios. El cansancio comenzó a afectarle aúnmás fuerte.

–"¿Por qué no? No se puede vivir lamentándolo…"

Aunque, debió pensar en cada palabra con cautela porque esas palabras habían hecho algo en él, un tercer pitido sonó del reloj de Tsuna y una llama brillante los rodeo a los tres, en diez minutos más el comandante de la policía buscaba en la zona a tres hombres armados.

**-Line Break-**

Hana observo a Ryohei en lo que parecieron horas, mientras su mirada observaba alrededor de la habitación, en Tsuna hasta que volvió en sí. Estaban inquietos como era común, pero era aún más grave y se veía el miedo, miedo al rechazo y muy…que ella suspiro al ver a Ryohei.

A pesar de los bruscos cambios que habían ocurrido en estos chicos ahora hombres, estos viejos, sabios y tontos, tan generosos ahora cansados, luchando por aquellos jóvenes que conoció en la secundaria. Y tenían que creer que lo que hacían estaba bien.

Sintiendo que estaba cansado más del doble de lo que antes estuvo antes de que ella lo levantara y golpeara a Ryohei en la mejilla, con la cabeza a un lado por lo inesperado que era esto…

–_"Eso es por haberme mentido durante cinco años_"– comento, Ryohei estaba en shock antes de que ella se adelantara a la mesa.

Tsuna levanto sus manos en defensa, aunque su rostro expresaba diversión mientras ella se acercaba.

–"_No me pegaras así, ¿verdad?_"

Hana se burló, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre una de las sillas al lado de la mesa, cruzando las piernas y entrecruzando los brazos.

–"_No golpeo niños_"–respondió ella con frialdad, antes de enderezarse y dejar de pensar en Ryohei–"_Supongo que prefieres que tu guardián del Sol más cerca de ti, ¿no?_"–comento, sintiéndose incomoda y tensa sin ni siquiera mirar detrás suyo.

La expresión de Tsuna se mantuvo tensa, sin embargo sus ceños fruncidos.

–"_Lo prefiero donde sea que él sea más feliz_"–dijo.

Mientras todo había quedado en silencio, Hana arqueo una ceja en señal de desconcierto._ ¿En serio?_ Tsuna suspiro, nunca fue bueno al hablar con otros.

–"_Entiende algo Hana, debido a la naturaleza de mi trabajo me quedo en casa, no me puedo mover libremente como otras personas_"

–"_Eres demasiado fácil de encontrar_"–respondió de acuerdo con Tsuna.

Tsuna asintió.

–"_Me ayudan a entrenar, leer los informes de las misiones, bla, bla, bla…_"–comento mientras movía sus manos en respuesta a sus gestos, obviamente sabiendo lo aburrido que podría ser su dialogo. A pesar de todo eso, Hana estaba atenta a todas sus palabras.

–"_A veces voy a algunas reuniones, pero por lo demás es muy peligroso. Eso es por lo general y allí es donde entran mis guardianes, aunque no es mucho, me puedo mover un poco mejor, lo que trato de decir es…_"

–"_Son sus piernas y te puedes mover de una lado a otro_"– termino Hana.

–"_Si, así que no me importa donde…_"

–"_Pero entonces tu tendrías un guardián menos para protegerte_"

–"_Bueno…si, pero no tengo una casa entera llena de…_"

–"_Y no importa que solo vea a su "Oni-san" cada seis meses_"

–"_Por supuesto, lo echare de menos, pero…_"

–"_Y no es que por lo fuerte que es el idiota: no puedes dejarlo. Él es…_"

–"_¡Muy bien!¡Muy bien!_"–Exclamo Tsuna.

Por primera vez sería el que interrumpe y no el interrumpido.

–"¡_Si sería bueno tener a Oni-san más cerca!_

–"_me alegra saber que nos hemos podido entender_"–dijo Hana, secamente sin alejarse de Tsuna.

Tsuna coloco sus manos por instintito, por si lo golpeaba en la cara. Sino que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no hablaba así, pero Hana era una mujer tan frustrante.

–"_Así que…¿Cuándo lo transferirán de nuevo?_"

–"_¿De nuevo?_"

–"_Para Italia_"

La expresión de Tsuna no mostro cambio alguno, cuando inclino ligeramente la cabeza.

–"_Tendrías que comenzar uno de los programas de entrenamiento Vongola para tu protección por supuesto._"

Hana simplemente asintió, y comprender la necesidad de ser capaz de luchar en un cierto nivel.

–"_Hana…tu decisión tiene un precio, sino que te exigirá grandes y terribles cosas de ti_"

Sus ojos…sus ojos parecían llenos de ansiedad, después de haber visto tantas cosas por las que se quedó quieta.

Hana se había dado cuenta, ella sabía lo que estaba aceptando, entendió lo que implicaba y simplemente acepto por última vez, un gesto tenso pero firme en ese momento sabia y se daba cuenta en lo que estaba a punto de entrar.

Sus ojos oscurecidos ahora nublados se posaron sobre el hombre con el cual nunca había tenido una conversación adecuada y casi suspiro; por el rostro de Tsuna que estaba fruncido, se dio cuenta (por conocer la lógica de los idiotas) que estaba preocupado y sintiéndose culpable.

Tsuna se inclino y le ofreció su mano, ella lo miro y en cuanto a su estatura aun era bajo, pero había crecido y era un poco más alto que ella…su piel se había estado echando a perder un poco, mostrando lo fuerte que habían luchado en las batallas. Hana acepto la oferta y la apretó con fuerza _ como si siempre hubiese querido hacerlo…_ sintiendo lo cálido y por un momento un hormigueo recorrió su cuerpo.

–"_Ahora_"–suspiro, Tsuna. Llevando su mano hacia atrás y tomando asiento nuevamente, mirando por un instante en el silencio a Ryohei antes de continuar

–"_He oído hablar de tus problemas familiares…_"–afirmo con torpeza, mirando la incomodidad de hablar sobre un tema en el que no había duda que no le debía importar _donde no debía intervenir_; como siempre Reborn decía que el siempre hacia.

Hana miro de soslayo a Ryohei molesta.

–"_Si_"–respondió ella, honestamente. Sabiendo que mentirle a el no llegaría lejos, sino que trato de discernir la verdad de lo que no era–"_He tenido algunos desacuerdos con ellos_…"

Los ojos de Tsuna notaban un leve matiz de tristeza ante sus palabras de "El" y "Ellos" y no nosotros. Era obvio para él que ella los había apartado de su mente a todos.

–"_Oni-san también me ha comentado acerca de sus novios…_"– Hana miro de nuevo de soslayo a Ryohei llena de ira–"_ y me gustaría ayudar…_"

Hana se detuvo mirando a Ryohei mientras una gota de sudor corría por la sien del hombre y parecía un poco sorprendido.

–"_¿Tu…que?_ "

Tsuna sonrió, las personas que estaban alrededor de un hermano o hermana más joven…

–"_Me gustaría pagar los gastos de su boda_"–comento mientras se sonrojaba y se frotaba el cuello–"_ Ryohei siempre se sonroja cuando hablo sobre el asunto y me mostro algunos de los planes…tengo muchas ganas de ayudarlos a ambos con ello_"

Tsuna continuo sonriendo como Hana quedo petrificada.

–"_¿Por favor?_ "

_**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_

_**Bueno espero les guste y que a pesar de haberme demorado para colocarlo por lo extenso que es…y bueno he decidido colocar un capitulo de alguna de las series por semana y si me sobra tiempo coloco dos pero pues por ahora esto es todo…y espero no se molesten jejeje bueno bendiciones y gracias por el apoyo de todos los lectores…**_


	5. Mascaras

**El Día Más Feliz.**

Escrito por: OzoraWings

Traducido por: Saske92

Inspirado en

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano**

Link de la historia original:

**http*:/* fanfi*ction*.net*/s*/8311956/*5/Happiest-Day***

**Feliz Día**

**Capítulo 05.**

_**Mascaras**_

* * *

Los guardianes compartieron algunas miradas de soslayo de vez en cuando mientras trataban con mucha dificultad participar en la conversación de sus invitados. Gokudera (con una leve palidez y una vena palpitante que sobresalía en su cuello) y Yamamoto (cuyos ojos rasgados estaban más nublados que nunca) sentados en la parte izquierda y derecha del frente de la mesa, lambo tomo asiento junto al guardián de la tormenta y, por el otro lado, al lado de Takeshi estaba un Hibari silencioso lleno de ira que se había quedado a pesar de su temperamento en las reuniones. Mukuro estaba al lado de lambo y parecía tan enojado como el cielo nublado, en silencio, en su disposición, sin sonrisa, "espeluznante" en la cara o brillo en sus ojos, Chrome, que paralelo a él se aseguro de mantener tocando sus lados, asegurándose de que no había alguna explosión y que mantuvieran sus llamas bajo control.

Detrás de la silla principal donde se hallaba Reborn, sin perder de vista ninguno de los hechos alrededor. La mayor parte era al ver al jefe de la mafia, con un guardaespaldas con ellos y un subordinado cerca (invitándose a las familias de confianza que estaban en la ceremonia por lo que ninguno considero traer más protección, todos sabían que era innecesario, siempre que no fuera necesario con Vongola, con Sawada Tsunayoshi). Pero el decimo era diferente; su mano derecha no solía hacerse pasar a su mano derecha como un guardaespaldas, era casi siempre Reborn quien estaba a su espalda, y cada lado de él; así era como se hacía.

Xanxus y Squalo tomaron asiento a la derecha de la mesa, las armas de Vongola para representar las relaciones, no todo el mundo era feliz en el bajo mundo con la fortaleza de tal fortaleza(o de cualquier otra forma), pero Tsunayoshi había insistido desde el momento en que se hizo cargo, moviendo a los Varia en las mesas de reuniones y darles la información clasificada que no hubieran estado al tanto desde que noveno estaba al mando, aun con vida…

Luego estaba la organización CEDEF al mando de Iemitsu que era muy persistente en sus decisiones, pero mantenía sus ojos llenos de furia, a un lado y otro estaba Lal Mirch(quien le propinaba una patada debajo de la mesa cada vez que estaba a punto de hacer algo verdaderamente estúpido ) y Colonello trato de desviar la conversación.

Dino y su mano derecha, Romario vinieron después de ese lado(Los Cavallone también habían aumentado sus filas como aliados más fieles de Vongola), seguido de la Familia Tomasso, Longchamp (sentado junto a su mayordomo Mangusta) inusualmente tranquila mientras miraba con incomodidad, y su familia no tenía muchos amigos entre las otras familias aliadas, algunos incluso yendo tan lejos como una falta de respeto por su posición hasta que Tsuna lo detuvo.

En el otro lado de la mesa, Enma el líder de la familia Shimon estaba en la parte superior donde también se había desatado polémicas, ya que su familia era parcialmente desconocida y se veía como débil a pesar de sus anillos elementales, el rostro de Enma pálido se había transformado en una expresión de desafío, su mano derecha estaba allí también, Adelheid solo su rostro era un reflejo de la fuerte protección de su jefe, aunque aun era capaz de cuidar de el mismo, que no deseaba que nadie se aprovechara, aunque sus ojos brillaban con mayor emoción de la que deseaba demostrar.

Relativamente una nueva familia (en términos de alianza de todas maneras) fue la siguiente, La familia Coltello especializada en cuchillos y que se destaco en cualquier cosa hecha de metal y que podían manejar profesionalmente. Un hombre educado, con un rostro ovalado y pómulos altos, con ojos de cristal y una nariz curvada, con una pensión, pero no excesivamente. Marco Musclier era su jefe, tenía grandes y fuertes manos con dedos agiles, ideal para la elección de armas que enfundo en sus muslos, una para cada mano. Su nombre era Donato Nico pero algunos círculos era más conocido como _el Cazador_ de disco de éxito y de su proposición.

Antes que el Decimo se hiciera cargo de Vongola no había mucha interacción entre las dos familias (Y aun cuando era oficial su nombramiento no había conseguido conocer a Tsunayoshi hasta secuestrarlo por la misma organización de Donato, nadie fuera de sus respetadas familias tenia detalle alguno sobre lo sucedido ese día, solo que dicha organización fue destruida tres días más tarde, cuarenta y ocho horas después de haber una abertura en la alianza de Vongola)

De lo que no era la familia Giglio Nero, Yuni y la Gesso con Byakuran solo otro miembro de la familia para actuar como guardaespaldas, era Gamma. Ellos no estaban oficialmente en la alianza y no suelen asistir a las reuniones, pero que siempre hicieron sentir bienvenido (Que aseguro Tsuna) y se les había invitado personalmente a la boda, aunque fue invitado a una palabra débil…Reborn usaría una amenaza con Gamma por la seguridad de Yuni. La razón por la que no extendieron la mesa era porque la Familia Shimon era más o menos la organización hermana de Vongola (Ese pequeño dato no muy conocido) y merecía estar en la parte superior con Los Varia, ellos venían a ser muy cercanos al unirse al Tri-Ni-Sette junto a los Arcobalenos tomando el lugar de los anillos Mare (quienes estaban frente a ellos en el otro lado de la mesa), pero ese no era algo que atrajera la atención, lo que permitió a la familia Coltello tener su lugar, y se habría sentado en el extremo de la mesa (sino fuera por la insistencia de Tsunayoshi)

Luego vino la nueva familia, pero todo el mundo sabía sobre ellos y que no tenían mucho a favor, En su caso el nuevo Jefe de los Vongola, Tsuna no tendía a respetar a las personas que lo respetaban por su posición de una gran…Organización, Familias como El Beccio y Difo estaban en el mismo caso y hubo algunos rumores de que serian obligados a abandonar la alianza(aunque Tsunayoshi había considerado…hacerle algunas pruebas eso era lo único que podría hacer, el prefería tener aliados, incluso si sus cualidades no eran lo que esperaban de una familia, una vez en la alianza si llegas a traicionar las leyes de la Mafia serian encadenados y arrojados a la prisión más oscura sin posibilidad de salir, nadie era tan estúpido)

La habitacion había sido despojada de cualquier adorno antes de que ellos llegaran y todo el mundo estaba en la boda incómodo y lo que podían haber oído durante la misma. La atmosfera era tensa y las palabras parecían perderse para el Mafioso, los murmullos silenciosos eran distraídos en el mejor de los casos y rara vez por la persona que no solo quiere ir a casa y para en silencio tal mentira en una silenciosa y oscura habitacion…quizás, no vendría por unos cuantos días.

Aunque la pequeña charla no duro mucho tiempo, ya que con una pequeña ráfaga de las puertas dobles del comedor y una mujer con antifaz con un traje que enmarcaba su cuerpo pequeño y esbelto.

–"Ah…"–dijo el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa–"Ya han comenzado"

La servidumbre se movió inquieta, sin saber si deseaban querer esperar antes de servir, pero Reborn insistió en comenzar por los hombres que esperaban. Tsuna noto esto y añadió: "Eso es bueno, siento llegar tarde, un anfitrión debe anticiparse"

Inclino su cabeza antes de mirar a la hermosa mujer y ella, a su vez, cerró la puerta para él. Mientras se levantaba para después salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

–"Me temo que no podre llegar más pronto, pero esto signorina me ayudo con un respiro nuevo"– les dijo con una mirada de disculpa, luego le hizo un gesto a su compañero, que se inclino–"El tiempo de su estancia en Vongola se le conoce como primavera"

Sus ojos brillaban con la aprobación de su tutor Reborn simplemente asintió con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

–"Ella será tratada con el mayor respeto y nadie pondrá en duda su identidad o averiguar mas allá"

En la mafia había muchas reglas, especialmente cuando uno es el centro de atención y que era hacer lo que era más obvio o lo que no debía hacerse, de lo contrario tendría algunas aberturas por las cuales podrían tropezar(o de vez en cuando dejar pasar) y Sawada Tsunayoshi no toleraba cualquier cosa que le sucediera a sus amigos.

–"Ahora"–Tsunayoshi sonrío con tanta intensidad que inquieto algunos mafiosos alrededor de la mesa, no podían imaginar lo que sería estar avergonzado frente a un centenar de personas extrañas, pero que probablemente fue por eso que muchas personas lo siguieron, su actitud de "Su Voluntad de no rendirse" que sin duda había sido inculcado por Reborn–"Me disculpo nuevamente por el drama que tuvieron que ver en la iglesia, es inexcusable por mi parte"

–"Decimo…"–Los ojos del castaño se fijaron en Dino que solo lo llamaba de esa forma mientras estuviera en una situación que lo exigiera "Esta…bien"–su voz titubeo, pero no en la falta de honradez.

Tsuna pudo notar que este desplante había afectado de forma negativa a algunos a su alrededor.

–"No deberías pedir disculpas, ahora ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? "

El rostro se ilumino y Tsunayoshi asintió antes de levantar su rostro, y dar muestra de su posición a su compañero. Antes de que continuara adentrándose en el tema, continúo. Camino alrededor de la mesa extensa, llena mientras saludaba y mantenía en su rostro una sonrisa sin insinuar en lo mínimo parte de sus emociones más vulnerables.

El castaño tomo asiento en su sillón al tiempo que Reborn lo había abierto para el y se dirigió a uno de sus subordinados de pie en la esquina de la sala, esperando la asistencia de…

–"¿Pía? "–le dijo a una doncella, mientras una tez de rubor aparecía lentamente en sus mejillas mientras se inclinaba apresuradamente. Se echo a reír, ella era una buena chica–"¿Te importa traer una silla a mi amica?

La joven rubia, parpadeo. Sus labios rosados se separaron un poco mientras sus ojos verde lima se posaron sobre la mujer de cabello negro y antifaz antes de saber que la esperaban y respondió: "¡Oh, por supuesto!" apresurando a salir a la cocina donde habían guardado la silla de Kyoko en su prisa por deshacerse del asiento adicional.

La joven llevo rápidamente y sin dificultad lo pedido, pero se aseguro de no mostrar incomodidad mientras se lanzo con rapidez al lado de su jefe cuyas gracias le hicieron estremecer.

–"Decimo"–dijo, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del castaño trago saliva, apretando sus manos a su falda (El uniforme formal de Vongola). El no debía estar exigiéndose tanto a sí mismo–"No, en absoluto, _Signore_"–murmuro, con los ojos fijos en el suelo mientras esperaba que le permitieran irse y se sorprendió al momento en que una mano cálida cayó sobre su hombro.

Parpadeo un poco aturdida al fijarse en los ojos castaños que la miraban–"no deberías estar desalentada"–le dijo, con una voz tan suave que la mayoría a su alrededor tuvo que esforzarse para oír.

–"¡P-Pero D-Decimo, signor!" –tartamudeo, porque nadie se preocupa por el, cuando el lo hacía por cualquiera, no podía…no…Le debía a este hombre tanto.

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

–"Esa no es la expresión que deseo ver en ti"–le dijo mientras sus manos hacían fuerza en sus hombros–"Trata de dormir temprano esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? Y ven a verme por la mañana…"

–"Hmm…si me permite, es decir… ¿Por qué señor? "–pregunto vacilante la joven con una voz ronca de esforzarse por hablar tan bajo.

Tsuna hizo una ligera mueca.

–"Pues digamos que tengo un trabajo que podría necesitar tu ayuda"

La joven mordió sus labios, pero ella sabía que se trataba de un capricho de melancolía, haciendo una profunda reverencia mientras se alejaba y se volvió a aquel rincón invisible donde estaba.

Tsunayoshi se volvió, mientras Reborn ayudaba a _primavera_ a tomar asiento junto a el y otro subordinado traía un plato extra y cubiertos para ella. Recibió la mirada de las otras familias fijas en ella, pero ninguna le interesaba. Sus ojos observaron lentamente la mesa mientras Tsuna hacia un excelente trabajo al retomar la conversación y pronto estaba fluyendo con normalidad, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Tsuna nunca fue muy bueno mintiendo cuando se conocieron, el tropezó con la mentira, en su expresión dando todo para que fuese tan real, y ya no podría negar a alguien de tal forma. Reborn había sido enviado para entrenarlo, sabía que ahora…que había aprendido, había prendido demasiado.

La autoestima del hombre siempre había sido baja y probablemente _siempre_ fue así. La gente no solo pierde lo que se ha inculcado desde jóvenes y eso fue lo que hizo que la capacidad de Sawada Tsunayoshi para mostrar falsas emociones y decir mentiras tan fácilmente, era tan peligroso.

–"¿Ingegnere, spring?" –Parpadeo, mirando a la persona que había llamado su atención y parpadeo nuevamente concentrándose en Enma, la mayoría podría decirse que "Normal" el mejor amigo de Tsuna muy a menudo ha sido llamado _"hermano"_

–"¿Ese es su nombre no es así, ingegnere? "–pregunto suavemente, sabiendo que era un alias, pero no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien, las palabras en inglés no habían sido su fuerte, aunque estaba más cercano al italiano además del japonés.

–"Si, signore Shimmon"–respondió ella con un ademan de su rostro, nunca lo había conocido muy bien debido a que Tsunayoshi la mantuvo muy lejos cuando llego a recibir sus responsabilidades y mas fueron forzados a vivir bajo su responsabilidad, pero ella había escuchado muchas cosas acerca de él e incluso en el poco tiempo que había estado cerca de él, le recordaba a Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Enma sonrío ligeramente a pesar de los rasgados que estaban sus ojos.

–"¿Está disfrutando de su comida? "–pregunto.

Primavera miro hacia abajo y observo el segundo plato que se había servido y, aunque no había nada malo con la comida en sin, todavía tenía hambre al mirar su estomago un instante.

–"Si"–respondió–"Es una maravilla, gracias"

Observo rápidamente la comida del hombre pelirrojo.

–"Ah…y-y ¿Cómo está la suya, señor?...como lo había olvidado"

Enma parecía tan emocionado al verla comer, después de perder el apetito y el sentimiento de nauseas después de ver a Kyoko en aquel terrible escenario y ver que Tsuna se sobre esforzaba mas allá de sus límites emocionales. Había tenido muchas cenas con Tsunayoshi y su futura esposa y se había sentido como él, la conocía. Pero ahora se sentía traicionado, era un misterio como Tsunayoshi aun podía seguir con esto.

–"Esta bien"–La comida servida por las invitaciones de Vongola eran conocidas como la mejor, pero en este momento no tenia sabor y todo había sido por la restricción de sus estómagos.

Los ojos como rubíes miraron fijamente que a menudo abrazaba a Tsuna y la calma de _"primavera"_ tan familiarizada en el asunto a pesar de la forma equivocada y el color en el tenso ambiente.

–"Gracias…por traerlo de vuelta"–dijo en voz baja, con la cara ligeramente suavizada mientras la miraba.

Primavera negó con la cabeza.

–"No…"–su cabeza se desvió a ver al castaño que participaba activamente en una conversación con los varia, pero que también estaba atento a la de ellos, y la de todos los demás (Un regalo recién descubierto) –"Yo…no he hecho nada digno de que me agradezca"

Trago saliva.

–"No creo que haya hecho nada importante, Tsu-Decimo es muy fuerte en todo lo que conocemos…"

Eso parecía ser lo que había que decir, pero un brillo en los ojos de Enma noto el leve desliz de sus intenciones

–"El, El único que no sabe que…"–miro al castaño y luego se volvió a primavera–"el es…"

Sus orbes suavizados se habían agrandado al ver a Enma cuando iba a decir algo cuando un hombre la interrumpió suavemente mientras palmeaba el hombro del pelirrojo.

–"No asustes a la chica, Shimmon"–dijo el hombre con una sonrisa casi amistosa–"Es obvio que ella no acepta un cumplido…"

Los labios de Enma se curvaron mientras parpadeaban al ver a Donato y luego a "primavera"

–"Tienes razón, por supuesto; el Decimo tiene la misma fuerza"

–"Mucha"–Acordó Donato–"Uno podría pensar que usted es pariente suyo"

Haru se sonrojo rápidamente y los dos hombres disfrutaron sonrientes por la burla; Dios, aquel día se despertó y Tsuna que compartía la misma sangre, fue aquel día que dio un largo paseo por un pequeño puente, pero este sentimiento no era ciertamente los que una amiga debería sentir por su amigo.

–"Su sonrojo hacer dudar a cualquiera su piel"–dijo, Adelheid.

Asintieron al ver que se unía a la conversación correcta para evitar a menos que fuese necesario, se encontró con un rostro inexpresivo fija en los ojos de Haru, la mirada que había estado animada desde la cena había comenzado a desaparecer al momento en que Tsunayoshi había entrado en la habitacion.

–"Aunque me gustaría preguntar ¿Por qué en la máscara de un Antagonista de la familia…fue más agresivo con Vongola durante casi medio siglo?

Haru se detuvo al pensar en eso, como un golpe en el estomago. Ella no sabía en qué momento Tsuna la había entregado a ella y le habían dicho que la utilizaran y deteniéndose a tocarla mientras sus ojos se posaron en Tsuna que miraba hacia ella, mientras había pausado su conversación con una sonrisa forzada a Adelheid.

–"Esa es una larga historia, que estaría encantado de contarles algún día…"–respondió, aunque el tono en que les dijo daba entender que no tenía sentido continuar en el asunto y que no sabrían mas del mismo–"Solo sé que _primavera_ tiene mi plena y total confianza"

Y con eso se volvió al líder de los Varia, Xanxus quien había arqueado una ceja.

El autocontrol de la mujer de hielo se había perdido un poco y sintió una punzada de ira.

–"Yo…me disculpo por cualquier falta de respeto"

Así era mejor, ya que cualquiera que conociera algo acerca de la mafia podría entender lo que Tsuna acababa de decir. Haru la rechazo fácilmente.

–"No, no. Está bien, yo…"– su voz se perdió antes de terminar siquiera su frase, antes de que continuara en el caso.

Don Giuseppe di Beccio que había sido el primero…en presentarse a Tsuna al ingresar a la mafia, y las cosas no habían mejorado desde que, lo único por lo que el Capo parecía importarle era la fuerza de la organización Vongola y la única razón por la que Tsunayoshi le había invitado al hombre de aspecto desafiante era para tratar de mejorar las relaciones.

–"¡Decimo!" –Grito desde el otro extremo de la mesa–"Tener la razón en ultimas y bastante lejos, sin preocuparse acerca de la interrupción que hizo mientras lo hacía"

Dicho esto cerro la boca, las palabras que habían ido dejando, desaparecieron como el decimo se volvió atento y sabia que con una mirada aquel hombre se arrepentiría de reprocharle en su propia casa.

–"Ah, Giuseppe"–reconoció, aunque deseaba no hacerlo. Cerro sus ojos mientras tomaba su bebida, y sabia que no necesitaba su intuición para saber lo que pasaba con la tensión de su pseudo-jefe, Xanxus quien no era cualquier cosa–"¿Disfrutas de la comida hasta ahora?

El hombre miro apenas el plato delante de él a pesar de estar vacio, encogiéndose de hombros de forma tosca.

–"Fue…comestible"–admitió, como un cumplido que no quiso dar–"Pero eso no era lo que deseaba…"

–"Debería ser más cuidadoso con lo que dice, Beccio"– comento a pesar del tono de burla que mantenía Byakuran tenía rasgados sus ojos mientras miraba a la mujer de soslayo; Tsunayoshi había tenido suficiente por el día de hoy.

Giuseppe trago en seco, el tenso ambiente era evidente pero el trato de no dejarse intimidar.

–"Quería saber decimo, ¿Qué hará con respecto a lo_ indesiderabile_?"

La falta de oxigeno para todos los presentes se hizo notable, todo el mundo sabía a qué se refería "Mientras las…bromas en la cena podían apreciarse" el hombre admitió después de un segundo le dio un incomodo codazo.

–"¿No has pensado en el castigo? "

La tensión en la habitacion aumento aun más y la expresión de Tsunayoshi se contrajo, por mucho que tratara de mantener la compostura que perdía en una forma alarmante.

–"¿Castigo, Don Beccio?" –pregunto estremeciéndose el mafioso.

Giuseppe no pareció notarlo y continúo sin embargo…

–"Por supuesto, es una vergüenza para Vongola…"

Tsuna inclino la cabeza, mientras bebía mirando en otra dirección, con lo que por primera vez desde que había entrado en la sala pudo ver de cerca el corte fino que iba desde la base de la mejilla…antes de que comenzara a llevar a su boca la carne, mientras un rojo fulminante sube por la oreja y que obviamente había sido una herida. Una lesión, una nueva lesión…bueno ahora sabiendo lo que lo mantenía en esa decisión.

–"Me temo que no hay alguna, Don Beccio"

Sawada Tsunayoshi además de ser excesivamente amable era igual de peligroso.

–"No te preocupes, Decimo. Todo el mundo lo entiende"–aseguro Giussepe de forma condescendiente–"Pero el honor de Vongola está en la cuerda floja, por supuesto, si alguna vez necesita ayuda…"

–"Entonces, simplemente puedo ir con ustedes, ¿So daro (no es cierto)?" –termino Tsunayoshi. Sabiendo que la terminación en japonés a pesar de hablar un fluido italiano era simplemente una actitud que asomaba al momento en que una emoción le influenciaba–"Pero sigo sin entender, ¿Cuál es la deshonra que le causa a Vongola?"

–"Bueno por supuesto que la hay, Decimo"–dijo Giussepe como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo–"Sin embargo, usted no debe preocuparse…"

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Tsunayoshi.

–"¿No debería? "

Giussepe sonrío.

–"No, me he tomado la iniciativa para hacerme cargo de su _"problema"_–le informo al castaño quien acababa de palidecer cuando apenas se las había arreglado para retomarlo–"Y tengo una mujer que le gustaría conocerlo que…"

Tsuna tomo asiento con un golpe seco, la espalda erguida y los músculos tensos. Su piel estaba más pálida parecía tan enfermo, por la herida que recién había descubierto, y un aspecto de anémico azoto su rostro junto a la ira que brillaba en sus ojos y la tensión de su barbilla a tal punto que pensaron que sus dientes podrían estar destrozados. Volviendo repentinamente su rostro miro a Reborn, el asesino a sueldo al parecer su presencia sombría y oscura más que nunca, "Reborn"

El asesino asintió, Dios necesitaba un trago mientras empezaba a observar sobre el estúpido que pensaba que tenía derecho alguno a tomar decisiones a parte de su jefe. Giussepe, que parecía entender haber conseguido una pista, parecía listo para huir cuando Reborn puso una de sus manos en su hombro y lo mantuvo sentado con poco esfuerzo mientras el hombre volvió su rostro y trato de levantarse nuevamente.

Tsunayoshi se levanto, rápidamente saco su teléfono con elegancia y tecleo el número de marcación rápida de Ryohei.

–"¿Hi, así…?" –y camino rápidamente fuera de la habitacion.

Gokudera se levanto, haciendo lo que no podía hacer su jefe en ese instante y educadamente inclino su cabeza en muestra de disculpa de forma elegante y leal.

–"Perdón por la interrupción"–dijo–", los postres se servirán en breve"

Lo que sucede en la mafia es que evoluciona.

Los invitados se miraron entre ellos, la mayoría frunciendo el ceño hacia el que ha provocado tal incertidumbre, especialmente sus guardianes y el líder de los Varia que los miraba como el causante del tumor, por lo general Xanxus estaría estrangulando a alguien, sabiendo que esto podría ser la causa de ver el lado oscuro de Tsunayoshi conocido en todo el mundo, pero no por el día de hoy…algo como esto podría casi sacar de quicio al mocoso interior.

Tsuna volvió a entrar en el salón, los hombros erguidos y pasos lentos, precisos (Aun en silencio) deteniéndose frente al causante de su cambio de humor (Reborn separo su silla de la mesa), su rostro enmudecido pero con una expresión de ira y muerte a su alrededor mientras miraba al otro jefe. Pidiendo que no le haga lo que estaban pensando cuando tiene un objetivo planteado y sobre todo si _esta_ bajo la protección de Vongola.

–"Don Giussepe, en todo lo que he notado es que no estabas pensando con claridad"–la sala guardo silencio–"Tú has insultado gravemente a mi familia y a mí, eres afortunado por no haber llamado a Los Vindice"–el rostro del hombre se lleno de terror y su boca se abrió como si le faltase oxigeno–"Ahora le pido que nos deje de insultar mas y cuando llegue la reunión dentro de unas cuantas semanas, tu alianza con Vongola va a ser considerada…"

–"P-Pero Decimo…"–tartamudeo el hombre, desanimado y preocupado, mientras Tsunayoshi retomaba su lugar en la punta de la mesa. Mientras le dirigía una mirada de soslayo al hombre aun ensimismado.

–"No discutiré eso con usted, Don Giussepe"–sacudió la cabeza un poco–"Te veré en la reunión. Buonanotte"–le saludo con la mano, mientras levantaba la mano a su asesino a sueldo–"Reborn"–dijo mientras el asesino asintió antes de tomar por el cuello al hombre y sacarlo de la habitacion.

Arrugo levemente la nariz, Tsuna se permitió mostrar un momento de debilidad y suspiro, sintiéndose completamente cansado.

–"Una vez mas lo siento acerca de lo sucedido"–comento con los hombros caídos y sus guardianes llamaron a algunos subordinados, lo que no estaba bien, el cansancio de Tsunayoshi aumentaba a cada momento como para continuar con este pero no podrían sacarlo así tenían que…

–"Decimo"–hablo spring, con voz suave y tierna, Tsuna volvió su mirada por la habitacion y ella pudo notar su agotamiento–", espero que no piense que estoy hablando fuera de lugar, pero creo que deberíamos ver al Doctor Shamal"

La sala se lleno de tensión, se redujo toda posibilidad de alguna lesión personal en su estado, sabían que existía la mínima posibilidad de ello, el idiota tenía la costumbre de ignorar las lesiones y que…

–"Lo llevare, aunque se negó a una revisión cuando llegamos, pero usted debe necesitar aun tipo de medicamento"

Tsunayoshi resoplo una carcajada sin mucho humor en ella. Dos veces…era el doble de maravillosa esta mujer que lo sacaba de una situación difícil. Asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que no podía quedarse allí convenciendo por más tiempo.

–"Por supuesto"–se volvió a sus invitados, dando una sonrisa que contenía tanta tristeza a su familia, como el vacio que casi hizo una mueca–"Gracias por todo"–dirigiéndose a sus guardianes, continuo–"Quédense y terminen de cenar…gracias a Tito por las molestias que le cause esta noche y a todos por una boda insegura. Ahora…"

Primavera asintió lentamente de pie y esperando a Tsunayoshi antes de salir con ella, siguiéndolo no como un _"Subordinado"_ caminando por delante y agradeció el tiempo de formación con la ex-Arcobaleno Viper para ese poco tiempo de experiencia en la mafia, de lo contrario no sería capaz de pasar como un mafioso, porque a pesar de su tiempo con Tsunayoshi y sus chicos incluyendo mujeres que rara vez se conformaron con el protocolo de la mafia.

Haru apenas podía creer que había pasado una hora desde que habían llegado, parecía como si el transcurso de toda una vida se hubiera arrastrado en un día, que habían sido llevados a la base principal de Vongola que al parecer tenía que ver con su reloj y un proyecto clave que había estado trabajando con Shoichi. Ella no tuvo detalle alguno, porque tan pronto como llegaron Tsuna necesitaba ayuda y a alguien que encontrara a Shamal.

A cinco minutos de allí un medico con el ceño fruncido había quedado en la sección medica de la base Vongola(que por lo menos aterrizo en el lugar correcto) y estaba a punto de pasar de Tsuna cuando dicho castaño había sido arrastrado por su aspirante asesino.

Shamal se había puesto pálido, mirando a Haru unos segundos sin necesidad de verla de forma lasciva o burlona, como suele ser con alguien del sexo opuesto(O lo hacía antes de empezar a trabajar para Tsunayoshi y encontrar "el cisne") _"¿Cuánto tiempo puede seguir así?"_ pregunto el, mientras se ataba el cabello hacia arriba, utilizando su cinturón con desinfectante para las manos.

En cualquier otro momento Haru se habría dado cuenta y habría sonreído antes de decir algo como: "Tsuna lo ha domesticado" porque había logrado que Shamal, todo lo que realmente necesitaba era darle al hombre un hogar y una familia para compartir con un propósito, pero no fue así, solo se limito a parpadear el sudor de los ojos y respondió: "No sé, solo cinco minutos más si fuese por un tiempo"

Shamal hizo una mueca, pero asintió con la cabeza y empezó a mover el carrito de suministros médicos y una pequeña caja para sus mosquitos en la parte del lugar que estaba tendido el hombre.

–"Lo voy a hacer en tres minutos…"– dijo mientras miraba a su jefe por solo un segundo–"Siéntate, Vongola. Estoy mirando a otro lado…"

La expresión de Tsuna había palidecido y Shamal sabia porque…porque sabía que Hayato colocaría su puño en el concreto antes de apresurarse a ir a la iglesia.

Al final se tomo dos minutos y medio para detener el apoyo necesario y le dispare una bala habiendo sido reconocido por el Vongola y suspiro sacudiendo la cabeza.

–"¿Aun les temes, chico?" –comento en tono de burla.

–"Te has dado cuenta ¿eh?"

Shamal arqueo una ceja descaradamente por encima del hombro al castaño cuando empezó a traer un paquete de agujas esterilizadas.

–"No me subestime, Vongola. Podrías haberme hecho atravesar la pared con uno de sus dedos, pero me he anticipado desde antes de tu nacimiento…"

–"¿Subestimarte?" –se rio entre dientes el castaño, aunque era vacía y llena de dolor con una leve burla–"Yo fui el que te ascendió de puesto"

–"Error tuyo"–murmuro Shamal al pasar sobre la sutura de la herida que cicatrizaría antes siquiera de hacerle sangrar antes de reponer la que había perdido. Tan pronto como termino, levanto la vista para ver a su jefe abandonándolo.

–"¡Oye! Todavía tengo que…"

Tsuna suspiro, se volvió sin ánimo para esta charla.

–"Shamal apenas tengo un pequeño rasguño de nuestro tiroteo"

–"¿Tiroteo?" – titubeo Shamal como Haru miraba con cansancio, la sensación de vacío al usar tantas llamas en tan poco tiempo, no era porque no las hubiese usado sino que había drenado una gran cantidad para concentrarse de tal forma que detuviera la hemorragia y lo suficiente para sellar la herida de bala en el pecho, sus llamas no se apartarían hasta que se regenerara naturalmente lo que significaba que el hombre debía descansar y mantenerse quieto hasta que se recupere, de lo contrario podría abrir de nuevo la herida y tendría una hemorragia en cuestión de minutos.

–"Y tengo que esconderme tanto como sea posible después de unos días. Vendré después"–comento un poco molesto y un poco indignado, mientras Shamal suspiro, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza cuando noto algo en las manos…la máscara de su asesino y vacilante, señalo en dirección a su amigo–"ella me la llevare abajo por ahora debe olvidarse de esto…"

El medio parecía sospechar, sus ojos entrecerrado mientras miraba a la chica que hasta entonces reconoció como su "La estimada del Decimo" que habían llamado en un tiempo de su antiguo cargo, y aunque había sido una sola vez que había estado presente para oírlo y nadie mas estaba y había visto a la chica desde entonces y sabia que recordaba muy bien, que siempre se acordaba de los términos que se usaban por alguna razón.

–"Ah, es tan terco como tú"–dijo finalmente y casi con una sonrisa al ver el reproche infantil de ambos–"Bien, bien. Son los Negocios Vongola"

Acepto con una leve inclinación de cabeza, viendo como Haru levanto del suelo, aun vacilante y supo entonces que tendría más de una persona para observar cuando volvieran.

–"¡Fuera de aquí, solo asegúrense preferiblemente de regresar antes de la media noche; los mafiosos también necesitan su sueño de belleza ! "

La mujer asintió, mientras arqueaba levemente los labios en una singular sonrisa, a pesar de todo.

Aunque en vez de ir al salón como pensó Haru después de pasar unos minutos como si fuera el jefe por uno de los pasillos de la mansión, hasta que llegaron a un par de puertas con almejas talladas en la madera caoba fina y unas manijas decoradas como Tsunayoshi envolvió sus dedos alrededor de ellas y liberaba algo de sus llamas.

Haru frunció el ceño confusa hasta que oyó deslizarse un tornillo sin hacer algún eco y entendiendo que el reconocimiento de las llamas eran la clave de la cerradura. Tsuna giro el picaporte y abrió la puerta, donde ella vacilo antes de reprenderse a si misma de ser una tonta y que había estado antes en su habitacion( aunque había sido cuando habían sido un poco mas jóvenes) y atravesó, colgando a un lado de la puerta que Tsunayoshi acaba de cerrar sonrojándose y apartándose rápidamente.

Haru trago en seco incomoda, escuchando sus pasos mientras escuchaba en las sombras de la habitacion donde la tenue luz del escritorio se encendió rápidamente, cuando hace unos momentos no había visto como caía sobre el sillón.

–"¿Cuándo comenzó Reborn a entrenarte?" –La pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos y el frio recorrió su estomago–"…La primera vez que lo envié…para guardarte, es eso…No es lo que deseaba para ti"

Su voz adquirió un tono de tristeza que sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas, ella volvió su atención a las puertas (Un armario, donde resguarda algún objeto) como un beneficio para su mirada.

–"Lo sé…era mi decisión"–dijo finalmente, y era su decisión sino que lo había elegido hacer y lo había hecho; no importaba lo que la gente pensara de ello, era algo que tenía que hacer y que no estaba para adivinar.

–"¿Tiene que haber…sido útil?" –pregunto Tsuna en un susurro que Haru sabía que preguntaba si no hubiera sido capaz de protegerla, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a mentir, el lo sabría de todas formas.

–"Si"

–"Ya…veo"–trago en seco, pero Haru mantuvo los ojos fijos en la pared como lo escucho los pasos de sus movimientos, mientras se movía al otro lado de la habitacion antes de abrir otra puerta y la luz de la habitacion contigua inundara la misma, lo más probable que era el cuarto de baño. Se estaba cepillando los dientes y el ruido del agua que corría por unos cuantos minutos hasta que simplemente fuesen gotas chocando contra el lavamanos. Mientras la luz se apagaba y todo volvía a las sombras, Haru se volvió de pronto cuando sobre su rostro habían dejado caer una camisa blanca y un par de vaqueros, Tsuna sonreía ligeramente tenso sobre ella.

–"Vamos a tener que intercambiar algunas historias torturadoras después"–dijo en voz baja con una voz suave y gutural, lo que provoco que Haru inclinara su rostro lleno de alivio y un leve rubor porque Tsuna no hablaría por ahora de su decisión–"Por ahora cámbiate con esto y si no te importa acompañarme a la mesa, _mio signora_"

Haru sonrío levemente mientras Tsuna simulaba inclinarse, el le devolvió el favor cortésmente.

–"por supuesto, _mio signore_"

–"Oh. ¿ y Haru?"

El castaño se aparto de donde estaba y camino hasta la puerta del baño, y esta se abrió aun.

–"¿Hi?"–pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro blanco arqueado por su cabello negro que le caía brillante en la tenue luz. Mientras el se reclinaba sobre el marco de la puerta

Tsuna inclino su rostro, la respiración de ambos era lo que rompía el silencio del momento mientras sostenía la máscara blanca que reconoció fácilmente, solo que ahora faltaba el escudo de la familia y se marcaba con las llamas del cielo del castaño.

–"qua…"–comento ella irrumpiendo ese momento mientras lo miraba asintiendo al comprender y tomar la máscara suavemente de sus manos, asegurándola en su rostro primero mientras la tomaba fácilmente, se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

–"¿Harías el honor?"– en el silencio ella no espero mucho antes de que los cordones dorados eran anudados por el leve roce de sus dedos masculinos alrededor de su cabeza que le proporciono un leve estremecimiento de placer.

Haru se volvió al cuarto de baño y después de vestirse rápidamente y caminaba al comedor, el temor le recorrió el estomago a medida que se acercaba, pero una cosa noto era el brillo de devoción que estaba en los ojos de los subordinados al inclinarse mientras ella continuaba su camino a la cena para dos.

Eso pudo notar al sentarse porque a pesar de lo que pudiera o no suceder, a Tsuna lo amaban aquí…y sabia que el la llevaría a lo que continuaba en su destino sin lugar a dudas que atraves de las generaciones, del viento y las estrepitosas tormentas del mar, Vongola los unió. Podría ser quizás…intuición femenina.

* * *

**Hola a todos espero no se molesten por la tardanza de meses de este capítulo y convencer a la autora es difícil pero **_**Grazie A Dio**_** que ha sido posible, bueno y pues a mí me gusto el desenvolvimiento de esta trama y continuare con su debida traducción y pronto otros capítulos en internet de las otras historias. Dio te benedica da ogni**

**Información/traducción del italiano al español:**

_**Mio signora o Mio signore: **_**My lady o mi señora (aunque lo veo más como my lady) y Mi lord o mi señor para los hombres.**

_**Amica: amigo(a)**_

_**Qua: aquí (tiene varias formas como ecco, qui, quite)**_


End file.
